Predatory
by MelodiusNocturn
Summary: A/U Eric Northman once thought he had lost the love of his life, but upon meeting Sookie, he is sure that she's the one whom he thought lost. Sookie Stackhouse is a hunter, humans that protect humans from the Supe world. But what happens when Sookie begins to fall in love with Eric? Can a Vampire and a Hunter be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Ehehe, I have a new baby. I needed to get this idea out of my head. This is a completely AU story, that has nothing to do with the TB or SVM story line. I also promise you a badass!Sookie. I decided to make her that way. She'll be stronger, wiser and a tiny bit more serious. Consider this the prologue chapter. I will also post up sometime later, the whole dynamic of this plot, like how vampires are in this world, the story behind it all etc etc. Later though because I am a college student and I still have no idea how I managed to pull this off while writing an essay for my literature class.**

**This is also angst free, unlike the other one, aha. I should be updating Yours mine ours later this week. For now, enjoy read and review!**

**I do not own the characters, but they are my play toys. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I could hear the faint sounds of music coming from the club.<p>

New Orleans was a lively city, but a city like New Orleans was like a beacon that attracted all kinds of supernatural things. The French quarter was like the capital of all things supernatural in this city.

And since it was Mardi Gras, there was bound to be a bunch of casualties. Our jobs as hunters were to keep peace, and protect humans against anything shady—or supernatural that happened against the humans. Our main priority was to keep the humans from being killed and drained by a vampire.

Tonight I had to make my way into one of the most famous night clubs in the French Quarter. One owned exclusively by Vampires, which also catered to humans and a few others.

When I went inside, I could almost smell the stench of sex. I didn't need to open up my mind to know that humans were in here looking for a feed and fuck from the vampires. As legal as that might have sounded, it wasn't. It was against the law to feed from humans in public places.

I never went in alone on my missions; I always had my partners with me. Some were already inside the club, while others stayed outside, well hidden in the shadows, just in case something went wrong.

Hunters weren't supernatural. But we were well integrated in the supe community. We hunted those that caused enough trouble. We kept order in the supernatural world, and the human world. We strived to create balance.

After Vampires had revealed themselves to the world, our job got even easier. While there was the AVL, they had no say in whom we killed. Because, if we wanted to; we could remove them from their seat in power. We understood the hierarchy as well within the supernatural world. Each hunter grew up being taught our many rituals, and our code. We were taught from a young age how to disarm and kill.

In my case, our Gran had taught us this, seeing as my grandfather, and my parents weren't around. Our Gran became the matriarch; she was the head of our family. Even if she had retired as a hunter, her word was always law. And like most supes, hunters lived in the shadows. No one in Bon Temps knew what my family was. For all they knew, we were just your normal southern family. Even the Shifter that worked the bar back home was just as clueless. He thought perfect little Sookie Stackhouse was just a normal girl.

No he had no clue that I was in reality a Hale. I came from a well-known, Hunter family. The Hale family was feared amongst the Supes. My grandparents and my parents were legends amongst our kind. My brother and I hoped to follow in their footsteps. Jason and I were both a team. We were always on missions together watching each other's backs.

We, as hunters; didn't have any supernatural powers ourselves. Only a few Hunters were werewolves and shifters.

Each hunter was protected, vampires could not drain us. The protection charms we wore on ourselves prevented any kind of supernatural death. That didn't mean we weren't immune to death. After all, my parents died in a car accident.

So here I was in the club, while some techno music flared in the background. I took a sip of my Gin and Tonic, my eyes wide and open, searching for anything that was out of the ordinary, anything illegal. Jason was at the other end of the club, dancing with some girls, but I knew he was on alert as well.

We weren't here to enjoy ourselves. We were here because a powerful vampire was going to make an appearance. Sometimes, powerful vampires caused quite the riot.

Luckily I was well armed, a silver dagger strapped on the inside of my boot, and a gun was strapped to the inner most part of my thigh; underneath my dress.

I finished my drink, and asked for another. I felt a void sit down next to me, I knew it was a vampire since their minds never gave me any signals, other than just a blank.

"My lady, what is a beauty such as yourself doing? Sitting here all on your own?" I looked at him, and I could feel him trying to pry into my mind, trying to glamour me. "Won't you like to accompany me into a more private area tonight?" I gave him my 'crazy sookie' smile.

"Sorry, I'm not on the menu tonight darling." I drawled in the most, sweetest southern accent I could muster.

"But, you should try someone else." When I said that, he grabbed onto my arm not letting me go. He dropped fang, and looked at me with killer intent. I didn't flinch, I wasn't afraid of him. I merely raised an eyebrow at the Vampire before me.

"What, you're going to kill me in a club full of humans, weres and other vampires?" Oh I knew I was playing with fire, and that just excited me more, watching this vampire squirm and get even angrier. I could almost feel the blood lust and rage radiating off of him. He wasn't pleased that I couldn't be glamoured, he didn't like that I was spitting the truth at his face.

"Is there a problem in my club?" Another void another vampire, I saw a blond haired woman standing next to the vampire in front of me. She was very beautiful, very appealing to the eye.

"Let go of the human, Mason." She threatened. The Vampire known as Mason, complied, and let me go. He retracted his fangs, but he kept glaring at me. "Forgive me, Pamela. I was just having a nice chat with the human, weren't we?" He tried glamouring me again.

"No, we weren't." I said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I came here to enjoy myself." The woman known as Pamela gave me a fangy smile. "Oh darlin' if you want to enjoy yourself, I could always be of service to you." I smirked back at her.

"Maybe next time." I winked at her, and then I sauntered off to the dance floor.

My favorite song was playing, and while I was technically on the clock as some would say, no one said I couldn't enjoy myself. Technically, there were others watching my back, and the big bad mystery vamp hadn't appeared yet.

Usher's Scream came on, and I began to move to the music. Losing myself in the beat, I was startled when I felt someone behind me, and I grinded up on them. Moving my body along, swaying my hips along to the song. I opened my mind, to see who it was behind me. A void, it was a vampire, but instead of pulling away I let his large hands wander all over my body as we moved in synch, in rhythm to the song. His hands feeling so sensual as they ran down my thigh.

I turned around, and was surprised to see how tall he was. The man had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. His eyes were a piercing blue color, and I could lose myself in them. Our dancing was erotic, just like the song.

I let him lead me, and I swore my body was dripping with arousal, because as I lowered my shields, I could hear people's thoughts on me. Many were perverse thoughts about me, and this mystery vampire, others were of course the fangbangers that thought I was stealing their man—er vampire.

Seconds before the song ended, he pulled me close to him, our noses barely touching. I stared into his beautiful eyes again, feeling myself lost again. I guess he tried glamouring me again, but we all know that doesn't work on me.

"Later cowboy." I smirked at him, and pulled away just in time. Because I swear to the heavens that If I stayed any longer, I would rip his clothes off right on the spot.

I walked away from him, making my way over to the booth my brother was at. When I sat down, Jason shook his head and laughed. "Dang, sis. What was that? Looks like you were having sex with your clothes on."

"Jason, please." I elbowed him." I'm not even sure what happened, and let's forget it happened please." I sighed, ordering myself another Gin and Tonic from one of the waiters. Jason dropped the subject, and went back to observing the crowd of people.

When I looked on over to the dance floor, I noticed my vampire Adonis was gone. Well, I wouldn't blame him, he must have gone to find some relief from our dancing. Lord knows I needed it.

The music stopped, and in that moment, that blond vampire known as Pamela, was up at dais. Her mere presence up there meant that everyone needed to shut up.

"I have a surprise for you all." She drawled.

"I would like to present to you; Eric Northman."

There were gasps and murmurs amongst the crowds, Both Jason and I were aghast. As far as we were concerned, Eric Northman hadn't made an appearance in the Supe world in over a hundred years. Some assumed him dead, others assumed he went into a deep slumber.

As far as I knew, Eric Northman was a pureblood vampire. He was one of the few purebloods left in this world. Vampires like him were considered royalty, and many opted to stay out of the politics of their world.

Pureblood vampires, were born vampires. They were somewhat fertile, and it was rare for a pureblood to conceive. This is why their kind was diminishing. So when they wanted children, most opted to turn worthy humans. Those that were turned by a Pureblood were considered royalty as well. Their progeny acquired their weaknesses, and strengths. Sometimes they even developed skills of their own.

I was a bit overwhelmed. I had danced with this powerful vampire, and I suddenly felt a little self-conscience. Not only that, but when dealing with a pureblood, the rules changed altogether.

We weren't allowed to touch them, when a pureblood committed a crime, they were brought into a tribunal and their fate was decided by the entire council. Hunters had no power in this case.

For the most part, I ignored everything the woman was saying about Eric Northman. All I heard was,

"You know the rules, swear fealty."

That was it, once every one had sworn their fealty, the music turned back on; and I cast out my telepathic net to see if there was anything going on.

* * *

><p>Just in the nick of time. It seemed as if a new acquaintance of mine had missed tonight's grand show. He was feeding on a young woman inside one of the bathroom stalls. I turned to Jason, and blew a kiss at him. This was our signal for, 'attack mode.'<p>

I made my way on over to the bathroom, hearing the moans coming from Mason. With my gun in my hand, I crouched down low enough, and aimed at his ankle. My gun was equipped with silver bullets, which were filled with mistletoe powder. It was a nice accessory for dealing with all kinds of Supes.

When I fired, Mason hissed in pain.

I'm pretty sure the sound of my gunshot did not go unnoticed by the supes in the bar. The music may have been loud, but they had exceptional hearing.

"What's going on here?" Ah, right on cue. I turned my head, and saw Pamela's eyes narrowed at me.

"He broke a rule, and so I did justice, as is my right." I stated.

She opened the stall, and dragged Mason off of the poor girl. Who was mostly dead now. By the look on his face, he probably wanted to drain me next. Pamela had another vampire come in, and she tried dragging me off to some secluded place. To kill me or glamour me no doubt, but she didn't get far, because many of my Hunter allies including my brother had stopped her.

I took in a deep breath. "I'll be fine. If we're not out in the next twenty minutes, you know the drill. Swoop in and kill." I ordered.

With that said, I was dragged away to a private area of the club. When we entered the private room, my eyes landed on my vampire Adonis, the pureblood Northman.

"Master, the gunshots we heard, was by this human. I assume she is of the police force. There were many others like her outside."

I crossed my arms, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Police force, no. We're of the Hunter's Alliance, and you took my prey." I turned to Pamela, and as if I had magically summoned him, the vampire named Mason was brought in by another vampire.

"And what, pray tell is a Hunter doing in my establishment?" She looked far from pleased.

"My orders are to subdue, and kill if necessary. This vampire…" I gestured over to Mason who was hissing at me. "Killed the woman he was feeding from. That in itself is murder, which is a grave offense. Firstly, the laws are that no vampire must feed on anyone in a public establishment, nor must they kill their food." I stated.

"Bloody Hunter I will kill you!" Mason yelled, struggling against his captors. "Not unless I kill you first." I smiled.

Northman looked at me, his gaze felt as if they were peeling away not only my clothes, but layers and layers of my walls and barriers. I felt so exposed towards him, so vulnerable. On the surface I looked calm and steady. My best poker face on. No emotions whatsoever on me. But I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks as his gaze lingered on me.

"I want everyone, including the prisoner, Mason out. Pamela, you may go play with your new toy. He failed to swear fealty to me, and instead he opted for breaking a law. I'll assume this an act of treason on his behalf." Pamela gave him a fangy smile, and along with the others, she sped out dragging Mason behind her.

We were alone.

* * *

><p>"I received a phone call earlier, alerting me of your arrival. But I never thought that the hunter would be you."<p>

Northman took a step closer to me, and I stepped away from him. "My lover." He said in a low husky voice. He kept stalking towards me, and I kept retreating, until there was nowhere to retreat to. I was up against the wall; there were no barriers between us. I felt like a caged animal, and he was my predator. I had never felt so out of control, and usually I was the predator.

"I never expected you to be here, Aislin." Our bodies were so close together, I felt a shiver run down my spine. If he gave the command for me to throw my clothes off and jump him, then by god I would. I hated how my body reacted to him.

"Aislin? My name is Susannah, Susannah Hale. You must have me mixed up with someone else." I said barely making the words out. I tried to struggle away from him. "No, I would never forget your scent, my beloved Aislin."

"I'm not Aislin, I already told you!" I felt my voice waver slightly. "My name is Susannah Hale; I'm a Hunter, along with all those other hunters outside waiting for me."

It's as if he wasn't listening. I saw the tall blond vampire; close his eyes, and his lips brushed along my neck. I felt him inhale, while he gently caressed my hair.

"You've forgotten me, my beloved." He said with a pain and grief in his voice that made my heart sink. It was as if I could feel his sorrow, and I felt so sad for him. Whoever this Aislin was, he must have truly loved her.

"No, you might have me confused with her. Like I said…" I took in a deep breath, trying to regain control.

"I'm not your beloved Aislin. I'm just a human. A hunter. I hunt your kind." I said to him in a faint whisper, which I knew he could hear.

"Even if I was her, we could never be. I'm a predator; I hunt your kind, and many others. I have taken satisfaction in killing them. If not for the fact that you were a Pureblood, then I would have put a bullet through your head long ago, for even coming into close proximity with me."

His silence was unnerving. Maybe he would kill me right here for threatening him. I waited for his response, I waited for harm to come my way, and I was prepared to fight. But instead, he kissed my forehead gently.

"I have had thousand years of blood on my hands. Your threat does not scare me." He said as he pulled away from me.

"Leave. Report to your people that I have taken care of the vampire known as Mason, trust me on my honor, my name as a Northman, that I will make sure he receives his own punishment."

I stood there watching him, trying to study his features, but all that gentleness, all that guilt and pain that I had felt from being near him had gone away. In its place was nothing. He locked away his emotions from me, and that kind of made my heart ache. Though I didn't know why.

I wish I was this Aislin he spoke of. Maybe he wouldn't be so sad then.

"Then I will trust you on your words, Mr. Northman. Good night."

I rejoined my anxious comrades, and as I left the night club, I couldn't shake off the feeling, that this wouldn't be the first time, that Eric Northman and I would cross paths.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a lot of explaining to do regarding Hunters in this series. They're somewhat like a mix between the Hunters from Teen Wolf, and the ones you find in TVD, but very different. As I mentioned in the story that there are also Weres and Shifters that have become hunters. I will be putting in more info on these guys. As for Eric mistaking Sookie for someone else, we'll see what that's all about soon enough. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey an update! 'Yours, mine, ours' is still in progress, it was still a bit difficult trying to update this one. I'm drowned in school work, but I do find t ime to write bits and bits of the chapter until its finally ready to be update. I am almost finished writing the other one. But this one is really calling to me too. I love writing a badass Sookie.**

**Same old disclaimer, these characters are my toys, I borrow them from Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball. Copy rights go to them**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

A few weeks had passed since I was in NOLA with Jase and the rest of our partners. In those few weeks, I had spent my time cooped up at HQ, searching for every single Vampire name recorded, starting at the letter 'A'.

I had managed to find Eric Northman. I found records on Russell Edgington, Salome Agrippe, The Ancient one, Felipe De Castro, and a few others.

But none, with the name Aislin

I sighed in exasperation, and moved on to the next set of records for human 'pets' and none yet again. I moved over to the far older books, the one on the Fae, and I still found nothing.

When I settled on the Brigant family tree, I opened up the aged pages; finding the long lists of Brigants, starting from the Ancient one herself, down to Aidan and Selene, whom apparently 'suicided'. Though there was no given reason, as to why they did so. As I continued to read further, I turned the page, and suddenly, the book pages caught themselves on fire, and suddenly poof. The book was gone.

It had me frustrated to no end that, they'd even gone as far to place a spell on the damn book. What was the damn secret?

When I had asked Gran, she only smiled at me and shook her head, saying 'I truly wonder about that myself dear.' I tried asking Jason, and his answer was a dead end as well.

My line of thought was broken when one of the new waitresses pointed a finger at me and said. 'I saw you in New Orleans! In that vampire bar! You and your brother!" Shit. So much for laying low.

I heard the gasps and murmurs of everyone in the bar.

I tried keeping my shields up, trying to prevent the flood of thoughts being bombarded at me. I knew they weren't pleasant. I also had a huge idea what they were saying in their mind. Yeah, I bet they were already calling me a 'fangbanging whore' already. God knows they did so when Dawn and Maudette were around.

I turned around to walk back to pick up a few orders, and Sam grabbed me by the arm. "What the hell Sookie?! What were ya doin' in a damn vampire bar?! That's really stupid you know! It's dangerous, you shouldn't be around vampires!" He hissed at me, and I had the urge to roll my eyes at him. The way his hand was wrapped tightly around my wrist made me want to turn around and punch him. How dare he touch me so easily!

Instead I smiled, as if nothing was wrong. "I don't think that's any of your business, Sam Merlotte. In fact, my life isn't any of your business at all. What I do on my own time shouldn't be anyone's damn business." I snapped.

"I didn't give you time off from work so you can go to a Vampire bar! If that's where you go every time you take time off"

"I take time off to visit family. If I want to go out at night, in New Orleans to enjoy myself, I will damn straight do it, now let me go!" Stupid shifter. If he thinks he has any right to me, he has another thing coming. I could put him down faster than he can shift. He let go of me, and gave me another glare, I could feel the eyes of the customers on us, but I didn't care.

"Speaking of time off, I'm not coming in next week. I have some stuff to do in Texas with Jason."

"You better not go into another vampire bar, Sookie. I mean it. I won't have you turn into a fangbanger, you're a nice girl cher. Girls like you need to stay away from that kind of stuff, marry nice men, have kids and all. You won't end up anywhere with those fangers." I narrowed my eyes at Sam. Really had he the nerve to tell me what to do? I mean I get it. He has a crush on me, he's in love with me. Well he's in love with Sookie Stackhouse. But I'm not Sookie Stackhouse. My name is Susannah Hale, a Hunter from the Hale clan, and if Sam was on our hit list, then I would have done away with him a long time ago.

I wish I could just place a bullet on his head right now, because he's being impossible. He implied I was turning into a fangbanger, and he thinks I should just lead on the role of 'Miss nice girl' yeah if he only knew that my hobby was shooting supernatural criminals. I nearly scoffed at the idea.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, and walked off. I stopped dead in my tracks when I felt a void enter the bar.

A vampire.

I looked on ahead, watching as he just strolled in here, took a seat up at a booth, and the rest of the waitresses scurried away trying to avoid him. Sure vampires were dangerous, but not all of them were like that.

"Would you like anything? We're all out of true blood, so I'm sorry about that" I said as I went up to him, putting on my 'crazy Sookie' smile. I also noticed that some very infamous people were lingering around him. Oh how nice, trouble.

"A glass of your best wine please." I felt him stare into my eyes. I could feel that pull again, the same one as from the other night, when that one Vampire attempted to glamour me. Hah, this moron was trying to do the same thing.

I came back with his wine, and set it down on the table. "Oh, aren't you that vampire that moved into the old Compton house?" This guy was trouble if he was that particular vampire. According to our records he was famous amongst the Queen's court, procuring unwilling humans, glamouring, etc., etc. He has never been caught, since he was always on the down low, and there was always very few evidence against him. He was good at that it seemed; covering his tracks, but both Jase and I knew better. Actually, every Hunter knew better than that. We were waiting for him to show up on our radar again. Because this time, we would be able to catch him dead on his little game of hunt.

"Yes, indeed I am. William Compton, Miss….Sookie." He said with a charming southern accent. A very charming one if I may add. But I bet that's how he ensnared humans. I smiled again. "But you may call me Bill."

"Nice to meet you Bill."

Upon seeing the infamous Rattrays, I decided to speed away like a vampire. I did not want to be around people like them.

Got_ ourselves a Vamper, this one will do nicely_

Oh great, they wanted to drain him.

I could just let them do it, after all it will save us the trouble of hunting him down, but then again he also has valuable information that our client is looking for. For Compton? Oh yes, not only was he on our hit list for trafficking humans, but someone has requested that they deal with him personally.

While I much rather just put a bullet through him to end his miserable existence, this wasn't my call to make, unfortunately.

I was about halfway done with my orders when I saw that Bill Compton and the Rats were gone. I looked around, trying to think up of an excuse to make myself leave after them, when suddenly I looked on over to Sam.

"Sam, I'm taking my fifteen now."

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"_Godric, I've found her." Was the first thing I said to him, when he answered his phone. My voice only wavered slightly. I had not spoken to my mentor since the day it happened, neither could I keep quiet about it. A few months had passed since I've last seen her, and right after our meeting, she disappeared without a trace._

"_Hello to you too, my child." He said, but paused after a moment, trying to take in the words I've said._

"_Eric, whom have you found? If I may ask?"_

"_It's her, Godric. I've found her, I've found Aislin. " I could hear him take in a deep breath. There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, and it was making me anxious._

"_Godric?"_

"_Eric, how do you know it's her? Aislin has been gone from this world for the past eight years. There is no such thing as the dead coming back to life." Of course he didn't believe me._

"_I smelled her. Her intoxicating scent, it has never changed, albeit it's not as powerful to me as it was before…but it's hers. Only hers." Again, the other side of the line was silent. What was going on through Godric's head?_

"_Eric, you need to stay away from her."_

"_Why must I stay away, if it's her? If this were Selene, you would not keep away either." I was completely aghast! Why was Godric telling me to keep away from her?_

"_But because it is a request from Selene to keep her daughter safe, you will stay away from her." Godric's voice had changed, it was authorative, and cold. I recognized this tone of voice. It wasn't often that he used it, but when he did; it was because he expected to be obeyed._

_But a request from Selene? I knew Godric would not turn down anything Selene asked of him, but it did leave me curious, wha had that woman requested of him?_

_Something reeked, I grew suspicious. "Godric, what are you keeping from me?"_

"_You will be relentless, if I do not tell you, so I will tell you now. " He said with a sigh._

"_When the Brigant family came under attack…Selene used every last bit of her power to seal away Aislin's supernatural side. In doing so, her memories and powers have been locked away, sealing any trace of her vampiric side. The Aislin you've met, is human, she has human customs. She was left in the care of a good family. That took her in as her own. The Aislin you knew is no longer. She is, Susannah Hale, a human and a hunter of the Hale clan._

_So, once again I will tell you. Aislin Brigant is under my protection. You will stay away from her, if you know what's good for you. I'm sorry Eric, I know what she means to you, but I will not put the child of my most beloved treasure, at risk of anything. So once again I will tell you, do not go near her."_

_With those words, Godric hung up on me. I was completely speechless, and once again I was stuck at a dead end._

That night, when I first laid eyes upon her on the dance floor, something in me snapped. I felt my primal urges begin to lose their control, I blurred over in a swift motion; joining her on the dance floor. Grinding up on her, inhaling her scent; I knew my hands wandered all over her body as we danced. I made sure my scent was rubbed all over her this way. I was marking her as mine, I was letting others know that she was not to be touched.

As I had thought back to that night, I felt my fangs throb and I could feel my cock harden. I wanted to drink in all of her. I wanted to drink from her, I wanted rub myself all over her, bury myself inside of her and make love to her.

My primal needs urged me to seek her out and claim her.

I knew I had to obey Godric, but I can't, I wouldn't do it. I needed to seek her out, and find ways to bring her back to our world.

But, was she truly meant for our world? Aislin was the sun itself, in this world of ours, her light would be the only thing to keep me sane, yet like Godric had said. If she was revealed to the world, then her life would be in danger, and I could really lose her for good this time.

I had already lost her parents, the people that took me in when my own parents had died. Both Aidan, and Selene took me in, they looked after me. They entrusted me with the care of their daughter. They believed in me, and yet here I was, thinking of putting her in harm's way again.

But I couldn't help it. I needed her, I needed Aislin with me, and I would not stop until I had her in my arms once more.

Thankfully, I had Pam check in all the security cameras, trying to find a perfect shot of my beloved one. Once we had her image, I had sent it to someone trustworthy to investigate her whereabouts by just her picture alone. I had them search every single security camera in the states, and a few days later, I had a nice call, giving me the good news.

Aislin had been found.

Or, Susannah Hale had been found. But how clever of her, she had taken on the name of 'Sookie Stackhouse' she was a waitress at a Shifter's bar, in Bon Temps Louisiana, that was very close to where I was; Shreveport.

She was a clever little thing, hiding her true identity, because if the shifter knew that she was from the Hale clan, he would have fled a long time ago.

Shifters and Weres especially hated Hunters, a little more so than vampires. Most Vampires tended to hire Hunters too because they didn't want to dirty their hands when it came to mingling at huge events that included humans.

I stared at the photograph of 'Sookie Stackhouse' admiring how mesmerizing she was. I was lost in my own thoughts of her, my fangs threatening to pop out. I pushed the photograph away, scolding myself for acting like a pre-pubescent boy. The last time I had lost control over my fangs, was when I was a boy of twelve. It's a normal occurrence between Pureblood vampires of that age, because, It's when our fangs begin to grow.

But I was not a twelve year old boy. I was a thousand years old. A thousand year old Pureblood vampire, that was supposed to seem like a ruthless, coldblooded creature to the rest of the supernatural world. But here I was, losing control of my own body over a picture of a woman.

When for as long as I can remember, women have fallen at my feet. I had fucked countless women, fed off of countless women, but here was this young little ball of fire, rousing me up like I was a simple minded teenager

It was utterly ridiculous, and Pam would never let me live it down. Yet I found myself uncaring. For years I had mourned her. The pain I felt when I had thought her dead was unbearable. How I didn't find death in those years, is still a mystery to me.

"Master, I need you to pretend to be Sheriff for me tonight."

I arched a brow at my child. "Please don't tell me there's another shoe sale Pam. You just went on a shopping spree last night. I think my credit cards have suffered enough."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You'll give me your credit cards when I give you the reason why, you'll be taking my place." She smiled at me. Pam isn't one to smile much, but that smile she gave me tells me she is up to something, and it obviously involves me.

"Should I refuse?" I replied back to her, smirking right back at.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. "Because maybe I can keep your little G.I Jane all to myself tonight, she smells absolutely divine. I wouldn't mind getting a taste of that."

She was referring to Susannah. Pam had given Susannah that nickname, so when she mentioned her, I was all ears.

"What is she coming here for?"

"Some investigations, she is doing on her own time. She will ask questions around the bar, I'll assume you will want to answer them for her, won't you Eric?"

I threw my credit cards on my desk. "Take them, this is also the last time you use them. It should be a crime to shop as much as you do." She gave me a grin when she took up my cards.

"Nonsense." She said. "Also, there is no crime in going to a Jimmy Choo sale. I'll be on my way Master." She grinned again. "Have a….lovely night." With that she blurred out of my office, leaving me to attend to her Sheriff duties.

I was now posing as Sheriff of Area 5.

When I stepped out onto the floor, my eyes immediately locked onto her petite form.

What a lovely night it was going to be, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Eric doesn't seem like himself. He still hasn't recovered over the loss of his beloved Aislin. But as he interacts with Sookie, he'll learn to love who she is now. He's aware that it's no longer Aislin, so now he has to find out how to love this woman whom is the woman he once loved, yet she's not her at the same time. But, I do love me a highhanded, smug, badass viking vampire Eric, so that's not going to change I promise you that. <strong>

**I do have a wordpress account; melodiousnoctourn . wordpress . com It's still under construction, but I will be posting a lot of things pertaining to this story, that I hope will make it easier to understand things as the story progresses.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi! I'm back with a new chapter! I really love writing a bad ass Sookie, this muse just flows out of me without need for inspiration, because writing badass Sookie is so much fun!**

**If only her writers actually did her justice. But this is why I borrow the characters and play with them! Respective owners yada yada disclaimer insert here. Characters are my toys you know the drill. Don't forget to drop the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

_I had gone out after Bill Compton and those drainers. Not a good idea since I was unarmed, and they probably were, and if Bill was being drained, then I would be a perfect replenishing snack afterwards._

_But I went regardless, not because I pitied the vampire, but because I always felt the need to prove myelf to my family. I always knew that someday I would take on the role of the matriarch when Gran passed away. It's how the Hunters worked. Women called the shots while men carried out the task. Unlike how society perceived men and women, we hunters treated both men and women as equals, with one objective. _

_So the first thing I did was head out to my car that was parked right outside Merlotte's. I pretended to act as if nothing was wrong. I opened the door, took out a small pistol and ran as fast as I could._

_The Rattrays weren't too far off from Merlottes, I saw how they had Bill Compton chained up in silver, up against the tree. They were draining him._

_I hid myself, out of view, and fired. _

_I missed, and ended up scaring off the Rattrays. Shame, it would have been nice if I had shot at least one of them in the leg. Then maybe this vampire wouldn't look to me as a snack, and he'd drink up a Rattray. I was sure as hell tired of them. No one liked them anyway._

_When I got close to Bill Compton, his fangs were out, the blood was on the ground and he looked at me like I was a piece of steak._

_"You can take my blood. Vampire blood is actually better than your vitamins." He said to me, and I raised an eyebrow._

_"Or you can sell it."_

_"Or you can take your own blood, because I'm not getting involved with the law." I said, as I moved to unchain him._

_"You're brave, unchaining a vampire that is starving for blood." I looked at him, and internally I scoffed. Hah! My gun was loaded with silver bullets that carried my own special mistletoe powder, instead of the usual gun powder. My bullets were pretty lethal to a vampire. If I didn't shoot him in the heart with the silver, then the Mistletoe would poison him, cause him to get sick, hallucinate, get a fever. It would completely paralyze him, and then I'd leave him out to burn in the sun._

_My excuse to the Hunters would be that I was defending myself from a vampire that wanted to drain me dry. I put on the 'crazy sookie' smile._

_"I got a gun, if you attack me, I'll shoot you."_

_"You're different." He said. "You smell different too." He said, as I finished unchaining him._

_"I bet, especially since I'm like a piece of steak to you right now."_

_"I would like to thank you, Miss Sookie. Would you like to go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?" Was he serious? Was he actually serious, I really had the urge to roll my eyes and laugh at his face, but I restrained myself and I smiled again. It was time to use the Southern Belle charm._

_"Well, Mr. Compton. While that may sound nice, you really don't have to take me out to dinner. Just bein' a good samaritan and all. Besides, I have a date tomorrow night." Not entirely true, and not entirely false yet either. _

_"Then perhaps some other time." He gave me a very charming smile, and blurred off._

_I walked back inside before Sam threw a hissy fit about Vampires again. I swear one more by him and I'd cap his ass._

* * *

><p>The next night I had prepared to leave for my 'date'. I was all dressed up in a sequined deep V cowl neck, party dress. The mini dress was loose all around, and it then it stuck to my skin and defined hips and butt. I really liked how cute this dress made my butt look. Not to mention, that because it was loose around by body, I was able to wear a special made corset that allowed me to hide my gun. Because the dress was loose, the gun was easily concealed, and easily accessible, thanks to the deep v neck, I could just easily slip my hand inside, which would make it look like I'm reaching for something that would have fallen in between my breasts; reach for my gun and pull out. I was always making sure to wear clothes that would make my weapons accessible.<p>

I looked nothing like the Southern Belle everyone thought I was. This dress made me look sexy, and I felt sexy.

When I headed for my car, a certain Vampire that lived across the cemetary from me, appeared out of thin air. God damn those vampiric abilities.

"Sookeh." Not how the name was pronounced, and it annoyed me. "I did not know you lived here. I just wanted to stop by to greet my new neighbors." Hah, yeah and I was born yesterday.

"Oh well, now you know. I live here." I said opening my car up.

I could feel his eyes on me, no doubt this dress made me look like Vampire bait. Jase had told me that earlier when I was in our basement looking for a gun.

"Sookeh." Bill said. "You look...extremely beautiful tonight. Are you going somewhere?" Would he just mind his own business?

"I told you yesterday, I had a date. That is where I'm going tonight." I slipped into my car, started the engine, and drove off to my destination; which was Fangtasia.

Unfortunately, I had to report in to the Sheriff, and let her know that I was going to be hunting in her area, just in case they ended up wondering why a vampire ended up missing.

My trip to fangtasia had taken me around 40 minutes or so. When I arrived I was greeted by the bouncer. She was a strange woman, skinny, blonde. Her brain was like swiss cheese. All that glamour must be frying her brain. Poor thing, not my problem though.

When I got in, I looked around, noticing how everyone dressed. This bar was a step down from the one in the French quarter. At least the one in the French quarter was classier than this place.

Another thing that caught my attention was the throne up on the dais. Really, these vampires were something else.

"Well, if it isn't G.I Jane." I heard a very familiar voice drawl. It was Pamela Ravenscroft, the Sheriff of Area 5, and also the Vampire I had met a few months ago, back in NOLA. She was dressed very differently from the last time I saw her.

"Miss, Pamela."

"My, my. You look just as delicious as the other night."

"Miss Pamela, I'm here conducting an investigation." Not entirely true. I just didn't want to say what I was really here for. After all, I considered some vampires were untrustworthy, especially if it came to saving their own skin. Maybe someone in here was loyal to Bill Compton, or maybe he had glamoured them into telling them anything that went on in this area. One always needed to be careful.

"Ah, is that so." She grinned. "I'll be right back darling."

And so, I sat up at the bar, drinking a Gin and Tonic. I was waiting for Pamela to come back, so we could speak, and hopefully speak in a more private area. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this whole situation. The look on Pamela's face looked so mischievous. In my years of dealing with vampires, when one looked mischievous it was never a good thing.

"Susannah Hale." Said a hot velvety voice, that made my panties wet. Oh, Please no, don't let it be him, don't let it be him! Don't look at him Susannah!

But I did the exact opposite. I looked at him, I looked at the man who's been haunting my dreams since I last saw him. He was the reason that I spent half my time in the library, trying to find out who Aislin was. He was so damn hot.

"Mr. Northman, what brings you here? I'm here on business so I can't...distract myself." I said nonchalantly, taking another sip out of my Gin and Tonic.

"But I can." He leered at me. "You look very...exquisite tonight, Miss Hale. Or is it...Miss Stackhouse?" How did he find that out?

"Hale." I mumbled. "And let me guess, I look like Vampire bait." He grinned at me. "No, you look like Eric bait." He answered, and I really did not know how to answer that one. I coughed clearing my throat instead.

"Anyways, if you're the Sheriff, then I need to speak with you privately. It's an urgent matter."

"Miss Hale, are you trying to seduce me?" He said, leading me out of the bar, and into the back area. Where it seemed as if I had stepped into a different portal because it seemed so normal, compared to the bar.

"If I wanted to seduce you, I could have done that a long time ago, Mr. Northman." I said as we entered the office, closing the door behind us.

Wait what? What the hell did I just say?! God damn it Susannah! When I looked back at Eric, he was leering at me again.

"You are playing with fire, Are you sure you'll be able to seduce me? " He purred in my ear. I hardly noticed when he got so close to me. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"We can test that theory out right now, Susannah." He purred in my ear again, and I literally felt like melting into a puddle of goo. My legs felt like jelly, and it was a miracle I was still standing. I was sure he could smell how aroused I was. I really hated myself for getting so worked up like this, I hated myself because his voice, and the feel of his body against mine had felt so familiar to me. I quickly pulled away from him, and I took a deep breath, before I did something I regretted.

"I'm not here for this. I'm here for Area business. I'm here as a hunter." I could see his demeanor change; he looked just like he did that night, months ago. Like I had just slapped him in the face, what did Eric want from me? I wasn't his Aislin, and I can't change that.

Though right now, I wish I was. She must have been a real lucky woman, to have a man like Eric, to love her as he did.

* * *

><p><strong>ERIC POV<strong>

When I saw her sitting up at that bar, I was elated. She looked beautiful in that white dress. White always did suit her. It matched her innocence, and her purity. But I was sure that as beautiful as she looked, she was also deadly. Somewhere on her persona there must have been a concealed weapon of sorts. A Gun, a knife, maybe even a stake. She was a hunter, and everywhere a hunter went, they always were well prepared, even if it was just a trip to the grocery store.

They were just like vampires, only they didn't come with fangs.

But even as she looked beautiful, she looked sexy. The way that dress hugged her hips made me think of ways of stripping her out of it. She had a beautiful body, and there was no doubt in my mind, that everyone in here had their eyes on her. She was dressed so differently from everyone else, that she did attract the attention. I really wanted to snap everyone's neck for looking at her the wrong way.

This woman was mine. I would not let anyone touch her, or look at her.

When she suggested going to a private area to talk, I was more than thrilled, because it meant she would no longer be in the watchful eyes of the vermin in this bar. That included the vampires as well. I'll wear their fangs as trophies if they ever laid their filthy hands on Susannah.

When I walked her back into the office, I was literally trying to control myself. Seduce me, she said. I have no doubt she could, but I could already picture it in my mind, that it would end up with me on top of her.

This woman didn't know what she was doing to me. My control actually slipped, when I was up against her, purring in her ear like a god damn cat. I could feel my cock twitch in anticipation, but the woman pulled away quickly, and stated her reasons for being here.

"I'm here as a hunter." My demeanor completely changed, and I had to remind myself that this was no longer Aislin. But the more I said it to myself, the more I lied to myself.

This was Aislin, I was sure of it. Her mannerisms, her personality, they haven't changed one bit. This woman was still a spitfire, she was still one not to be messed with. The only thing that was missing were her memories.

"You want to do some hunting in the area, I assume?" I knew what the protocol was for these guys. Frankly, I honestly thought that they shouldn't have to report their selves to the Area Sheriffs.

She hesitated before answering me. "Yes, I require permission to hunt in the Area, and….I know shouldn't tell you this, but…I will be trailing after William Compton. He has taken up residence near my home, and last night I had to save his ass from being drained from a couple of drainers." She said, handing me a piece of paper with an address on it.

"William Compton works for Queen Sophie Anne, that woman will be furious if she finds out her vampire toy was taken from her." She shrugged. "Not my problem, so I don't care."

"You should, she's a Queen, and she can be dangerous." Susannah smiled. "I don't play by Vampire rules. All we do is let you guys know we're hunting in your area." She said, leaning in forward, towards me. The way she said that made it sound so fucking sexy. This woman was going to be the death of me! To distract myself from her, I looked down at the piece of paper she had handed over to me.

"And this address is for what, exactly?"

"The drainers. You guys deal with that, I don't trust human authorities because they could care less about vampires, and they'll just let these people go easily. I also don't deal with humans."

"Also, I really find it suspicious that Compton has moved near my home, and he's been stalking me. I know he's the queen's procurer." She looked very uneasy.

"No one in Bon Temps, knows who we really are. Not even the shifter that owns the bar. So, I am going to ask you this. I will ask on the behalf of normal human waitress, Sookie Stackhouse, for your full protection from this idiot, until the situation has been dealt with. I agree to be claimed as yours in front of the other vampires of this bar if it came down to it. You also don't need to worry about protecting my home, our house is heavily warded with magic against those with ill intent." She leaned back on the chair and sighed.

"I really don't know why I'm saying all of this." She mumbled, but I heard her. Though I decided not to say anything. Part of me was thrilled that she wanted me to claim her. But I wanted to do more than just that. I wanted to claim her body, and rub myself all over her, and do many more to her. The beast in me roared with victory when she asked me this. I was more than happy to oblige.

"Of course, Miss….Stackhouse. You can trust me with your life, I will not fail you. But why would you want such a thing from me? You are a hunter, I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself from that vampire."

"Like I said, no one knows who we are. The Hale clan is quite famous amongst the Supe Community, and its best we keep ourselves hidden. Though, if I must really do so, and it comes to it; I will kill Compton myself." There was a glint of determination in her eyes as she said this. I had no doubt she would not kill Compton, but if it came to it, then I would kill him myself.

"I will keep your secrets, Miss Hale. On my Honor, I swear to you."

She smiled at me, and god her smile was so beautiful. "I don't know why, but I believe you, and I trust you Mr. Northman." My heart soared at her words. Deep down, somewhere inside her, she knew me. Her heart knew me.

"You can call me Eric, if we're going to be Vampire and Companion, Sookie." She laughed lightly. "Right, anyways. Thank you Eric." She stood up to make her leave, but before she even opened that door up, I blurred right over to her.

"I'll escort you." I said to her.

When we left the office area, and we were back out on the bar, the infamous William Compton was hanging around like an annoying fly. I saw Susannah stiffen, her eyebrows furrowed a bit, and her lip was slightly puckered up.

I knew that look all too well. Susannah was angry, and I knew this because I had been on that receiving end of her temper tantrums one too many times. Compton looked angry, but he was no match for my beloved.

This was going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Bill being a stalker, nothing new. I wonder what kind of BS he's gonna be spouting at Sookie haha. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here I am with an update! I'm sure you were scared it was just a false alarm, eh? Hehe, anywho speaking of which, I noticed these awards going around, and you guys should def vote your favorite! I managed to sneak this chapter in between finals. It is finals week, and I have a final next week. After that, I get a one week break and its up into the next semester. But, in between studying for the past few days I managed to write for both stories, and the other one is in the process of being finished. I might get it up this weekend.**

**Thanks for sticking around, and don't forget to vote and nominate!**

**Remember I don't own anything, just the ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

I sigh, brushing my fingers along the glass coffin that has been with me for the past eight years. The beautiful creature inside of the coffin is what makes my heart ache. I no longer weep for her, but my heart does.

This beautiful woman that has had me captivated from the moment I laid eyes upon her. She looks as if she could wake any moment now. Her sleeping form, and the glass coffin remind me of the fairy tales she would read her child. I often wonder, if I kissed her, would she wake once more, and smile again? Would true love's kiss work? Was I ever her true love, I wonder.

She has long eye lashes, and a pale complexion, her hair cascades down to her waist. Both of her hands rest across her stomach, and a single red rose between them. A gift from me, I always end up changing the roses, after all she loved roses.

A sleeping vampire that could no longer wake. This was the fate that she was cursed to. Vampires usually woke up from those year long slumbers, but this beautiful woman would not. I have tried searching for ways on how to bring her back, yet I have failed each time.

Not a day went by that I wished it were me that had suffered this fate.

_"Selene, this is insanity!"_

_I knelt down before her, clutching on to her hand tightly, afraid to let go. I looked up to see her face, her beautiful face was tearless. She looked so ethereal, calm, and I could see the two thousand years finally being a heavy weight to her._

_"Perhaps two thousand years is enough." She didn't push me away, she smiled at me as if attempting to push calm over me._

_"I love you." I said to her._

_"I know, and because you love me, you will let me go."_

_"There must be another way."_

_"The cost of doing this spell is my own life." She said, placing her hand tenderly along my cheek._

_"Then let me do this for you, Selene.I can do the spell for you. You don't have to throw your life away." She finally pulled away from me, and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to my forehead._

_"I'm her mother." She pleaded. "It's my duty to protect my children, to ensure they will live a wonderful long life."_

_"Selene, please!" I clutched on to her tightly, my voice trembled, and for the first time in two thousand years, I let tears fall. My tears were for this woman. I loved her, and to know that she would no longer laugh, cry or get angry; it made me feel like I would die along with her._

"_I leave Aislin in your hands."_

"She's grown into a beautiful young woman. There is so much of you, that I see in her. She is happy, just like you wanted, but Eric? No, he needs her…just like I need you"

"My beloved Selene, I will find a way to awaken you, this I vow to you."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Sookeh, darling what are you doing here?" Susannah stood tall, her head held high, her eyes looked upon Compton with disgust, contempt, and she looked like she wanted to put a bullet through his chest.

Fierce and proud like her parents were, like the true Brigant she was.

"Excuse me, did you follow me here? I told you I had a date tonight."

"Sweetheart, please. I told you to wait for me, and we could have chosen a better place than this for our date." I could see her hands twitch, she bit her lip ever so slightly, and she looked up to me, throwing away her pride, her eyes pleaded me for help.

"My date wasn't with you, so fuck off." She spat.

"Now, darling..." He looked up at me. "Of course it is, come on Sookeh, we need to get out of here. Your Grandmother is extremely worried about you."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking too? I belong to Eric, I always have."

"Sweetie, he's glamoured you into believing that you belong with him."

She sighed, clearly the anger on her face was evident. "Listen here, Bill Compton. I belong to Eric Northman, Pureblood vampire, and Sheriff of Area 5. If you have a damn problem with that, then please take it up with him." At the mention of me being a pureblood, I saw Compton flinch and back away slowly from us.

But regardless, he was still here acting as if Susannah was some kind of country bumpkin. When in reality she was way out of his reach. Her blood was pure, like mine. She was considered royalty among our kind, and Bill couldn't even dream of touching her, because the second he did, she would end him, and perhaps before he even attempted to do so, I would behead him and Susannah wouldn't have to dirty her own hands.

But when Susannah mentioned my status, that was my cue, I pulled her towards me, wrapped my arm around her, and buried my nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet intoxicating scent. The scene looked very intimate, and I could tell Compton was seething. Susannah took this opportunity to move her head around, allowing me to rub my nose along her neck. I felt her relax in my arms, and she leaned back, taking my hand and placing a kiss on it.

She was a very good actor, and I was consumed by lust by her mere actions.

"Eric is mine, and I am his. Bill you just moved here, so I'll let you know that I've been with Eric for a very long time now. There's nothing you can do about it."

"You've glamoured my human!" He growled at me, his fangs were out and in turn, I let mine down as well. How the hell was he already claiming her, when he just arrived to this Area? This was ridiculous.

"You will do well to learn your place. She is mine, and none will touch her, not you, and not anyone in this bar. Do you understand? I will rip your fangs out and give them to 'Sookeh' to wear as earings."

I could hear her laugh a little. "You know, those fangs wouldn't look to bad with that new dress I bought yesterday." I didn't want to laugh. I held my laughter and remained with a poker face. Susannah always did make me laugh.

"Anyways, Bill. My Gran and my brother know exactly where I am so you can vamp yourself out of here, please and thank you. Oh, and next time, try a little harder. Glamour doesn't work on me, it never did and never will."

Ah, that was some nice information there. She couldn't be glamoured, which could be a good thing, regarding her status as a hunter. Which also made me wonder, if it was also due to the fact that she was originally a pureblood. This made me wonder if any abilities were retained when she transitioned into a human. This was something I needed to ask her.

Now, on the other hand the fact that he attempted to glamour her, knowing full well that I had just claimed her as mine angered me greatly. That offense alone gave was reason enough to silver him.

"It seems your maker did not teach you to respect those of higher blood status than you. So I will only be slightly, lenient with you. For the entirity of the week, you will spend it chained up in silver. Pamela Ravenscroft will check you in, as protocol. Do not expect her to be lenient either, she loves having new play toys." I smirked. Bill looked even angrier, and I'm sure that somewhere in his mind he wanted to end me. But since he was the Queen's toy, I'd doubt he'd ever get around to it. That vampire was nothing but a tool, and tools like him usually were the ones to die first.

"Chow." I called on over, the asian looking vampire that worked as security in the bar. "Take Mr. William Compton down to the basement, silver him. Pam will deal with him when she gets back."

"You will regret this Northman." He hissed at me, and Chow grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him out of our line of sight.

When I turned to look at Susannah, she looked mildly irritated. "Don't kill him." She said.

"I know, I know. He was your prey first." She scoffed."I wish, I have to bring him in alive." She sighed. "Even If I do want to put a bullet through him right now."

" Fucking stalker" She mumbled in irritation.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

That fucking stalker! I can't believe he actually followed me out to the bar. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time I would see him.

But for next time, I don't care what anyone said, I was going to cap his ass for treating me like some dumb blond bimbo. He was trying to glamour me! What the hell is up with the whole 'Sookeh' thing? Why does he think he has any right to come into this bar and pretend like I was crazy?

After that whole fiasco at the bar, Eric had offered to take me and my car home, and while I didn't want to do it, I still had to put up with the charade that I was his human.

Our ride back to Bon Temp was actually nice. Eric and I talked as if we were old friends, he said he knew my family very well, and apparently, the Brigant family were very close allies of ours. That alone piqued my curiosity.

"Eric, did Selene and Aidan Brigant have a daughter?" There was a dead silence when I asked this. He looked a bit conflicted about something, but I didn't bother to ask. He would tell me, if he deemed it important. I trusted him, god knows why I trusted this man, but I did.

"I tried looking into them and once I touched the book, it burned. It poofed, as if it was hexed or something."

"No, as far as I am concerned they did not." Over the past few years, I've learned body language and facial expressions. It came in handy with the job. Eric was lying to me, I saw his jaw tense, and he kept his eyes straight on the road ahead, not bothering to even spare me a glance.

"Then you don't find it suspicious that a book suddenly burns up when you're trying to look into a family tree? Because as far as I know, that only happens when things are meant to be hidden away from the world."

He didn't respond to me, and he looked really uncomfortable, so I changed the topic to something different.

"Eric, who is Aislin?"

"Miss Hale, we have arrived to your home." Damn it, I knew he heard me, but how convenient that we had arrived to my house just when I was maybe, getting an answer out of it. I huffed, mildly annoyed by this. Eric opened the car door for me, and escorted me to my front porch.

"Thank you, Eric." I smiled, trying to ease up the mood. He still seemed so tense, but when I thanked him, he smiled.

Did I mention I loved his smile? It was beautiful, and I could tell he was a man that didn't smile too much. His smile warmed my heart up, and it made my stomach do flips.

"Anytime, Susannah." He brought my hand up to his lips, his kiss sent a shiver down my spine. In return, I kissed his cheek, said my goodbyes, and shut the door behind me. I had the goofiest smile on my face by then.

I don't know why, but being with Eric felt so normal to me, his touch was so familiar, that once I was inside the house, I was yearning for him again.

I really didn't want to admit this, but I think I wanted to see Eric again, not just as mutual associates, but…something more. I wanted him, and this really went against my own code.

Well, fuck my life.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I watched as Susannah made her way inside, I made sure she was safe tonight. I kept around on her lands, making sure there was no danger. I managed to detect that lowlife's scent around here. Especially around the area where her room was located at.

I could also detect magic. Strong magic, not just any kind of magic, but the kind used by powerful creatures. I suspected Godric was behind this, especially if Susannah was under his protection, I was pretty sure he would give his life to ensure that she was safe from harm.

When she asked me about Aislin, I was so glad that we had arrived at her home. I honestly did not want answer that question. Who was Aislin? She was a Brigant, and I wasn't surprised when Susannah told me the book with the entire family tree of the Brigants; burned to ashes. Selene obviously made sure her daughter went undetected. Not that they would find her anyways.

No one knew that Aislin and I had started a blood bond the day before her entire family was killed. The day she disappeared made me want to meet the sun. I could no longer feel her that day, my blood searched for hers, and to suddenly find it gone was what made me wish I died along with her. The only thing that kept me from dying, was that I would not rest until I avenged her death. I would find her killer and I would slowly torture them, and break them, just as they might have broken her.

But, to my surprise, she wasn't dead, and the one who had 'killed her' was her own mother. I don't understand Selene's logic in turning Aislin into a human, but knowing that woman, she must have had a reason other than keeping her safe.

"_Eric, are you listening?" I was lost in her. She was talking about our wedding, we were currently doing wedding planning and preparations. She had someone bring in some colors for decoration, and I wasn't paying attention. I was only observing her. She was so graceful in her movements, she was confident in her decision making. I was admiring everything about her._

"_Hmm, what was it lover?" She glared at me, clearly not pleased that I wasn't paying attention. _

"_Eric, I was asking for your opinion. Don't be an airhead." She lightly scolded. "Goodness. " She turned her back towards me, picking up two sheets of color. "I hope our children don't take after you, if we ever have any."_

_Suddenly, the idea that she wanted children with me made my heart soar. I grabbed her from behind, and picked her up bridal style. I swung her around with delight._

"_We can start practicing now, if you want." I nipped at her ear, and she let out a loud squeak. "Eric!" Oh yes, I had forgotten that she was very sensitive in certain areas, her ears being one of them._

_I could feel her happiness, and her arousal. She grabbed my face, and pulled me in, kissing me. "As lovely as that sounds, you and I have to get this done and over with, so stop spacing out and pay attention Eric. Otherwise you won't get anything tonight." _

I smiled fondly at the memory before taking off into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Bill trying to make Sookie look crazy, hah. Nice try Bill.<strong>

**And last but not least, finally a flashback of Eric with the love of his life, when she had her memories in tact. There will be more flashbacks, to give you hints of the past, especially regarding Aislin and Eric, and their families. **

**Also, I'll be keeping Bill around for a while, I want to play with him because no one got to do it in the show or books, if you know what I mean ;D. I think Pam is rubbing off on me, or maybe that's just me surviving on 3-4 cups of coffee a day for the past few days LOL okay thanks for reading guys, and I'm so happy you guys like this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay update! I would also like to congratulate all the winners from the Awards! You guys deserve it!**

**I know I should be updating my other story, but I also ended up writing a new one that will be posted between today and tomorrow. Hehe, now let me rant about something.**

**I thought Julie Plec was pretty bad, but dear god Brian Buckner I want to stake him, how is Sookie and Bill an epic love story?! I know I'm going to need a couple shots of tequila or vodka to be able to get through this season. Also, if you're on tumblr, my username is moose-cameos and I was the one freaking out in the TB tags about the Eric Silhouette shot, where a hand is caressing Sookie's cheeks.**

**I sincerly hope all this is a big troll, but hearing that Eric is not good for Sookie from the Viking himself makes me want to cry, but then again there's too many spoilers being thrown out, and I do hope they're throwing us off because depending how this all ends I am going to drown in Sooric fanfiction this summer. BB deserves a frying pan to the head.**

**Enough of my ranting, here is a new chapter, and thank you guys for sticking with me, that means a lot to read your wonderful reviews!**

**SVM/TB is not mine, they belong to CH and AB**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

It had been a few days since I last heard from Eric. But aside from that, I had seen him ever so often. I would drop by fangtasia and we'd always hung out.

I always thought about him. I felt this need to be near him and it was driving me insane!

I actually wanted him to take my blood, not out of our agreement, but because I wanted something more to it. But, I quickly but that notion all the way back in to the deep dark parts of my mind.

I also ended up talking to Gran and Jason about what had happened that one night, and even though I had thought it was a good idea, they completely jumped ship on the idea of me taking Eric's blood. They were dead set against it, and though I tried reading their minds, I had found that I was blocked off.

Weird.

Then I called my friend and mentor; Godric.

When I told him my situation, he was also so against me taking Eric's blood. In fact, he told me to stay away from Eric, and he sounded quite angry about it too.

I know my life revolves around secrets, but no one would tell me why I couldn't hang around Eric, or take his blood. There was no specific reason. That was my argument, and then Gran said I was allergic to Vampire Blood, and that I had nearly died when I was young because of it.

If she said so then…

I still didn't believe her. Something was fishy, and it was frustrating not being able to read their minds.

When I phoned Eric the other night, about this mishap he had gone quiet, and he told me he understood where they were getting at. I didn't mention Godric though, because how the hell am I sure if they're enemies or not? Supes could be friends one day and try to kill each other the next.

This is why I never really got close to most of the Supes, the same went for the two natured that had refused to be part of packs, and opted instead to take the oath and become hunters. We usually didn't discriminate in those matters, we respected them but never made friends with them either.

Hunters were almost like Supes, blood oaths were sacred to us just like the Supe world. In fact, we acted just like the Supes, only we were humans with special things to protect ourselves.

And Speaking of Godric, I was down here in Dallas paying him a visit. Hunter business, but this was a personal request from Godric himself so I couldn't refuse.

Anything to get myself out of Bon Temp, Louisiana.

I suddenly remembered what I had been wondering all along, and since Eric Northman wouldn't answer my damn questions then perhaps Godric would.

He seemed to have notice my stare so he looked up at me, quirking his eyebrow. "Is something wrong Susannah?" I shook my head.

"Not really.." I sighed. "But…actually I have a question, Godric. I need to know this, it's been eating away at me for a while now and I can't seem find the answer to it, and seeing as you're ancient and wise then..maybe you might give me an answer."

"As I seem to recall, you usually have the most interesting questions, little one. Go on, let's hear your question."

"Godric, who is Aislin?"

If a vampire could turn any paler, Godric was it. He reminded me of when I first met Eric. When I had first met Eric; the man looked like he would faint at any second, if vampires were capable of doing just that.

Godric froze at my question, but he soon snapped out of his sudden shock.

"Susannah, where did you hear that name from?"

"When I first met Eric, he called me his beloved Aislin."

He looked a bit angry, but then he schooled his features and gave me his best poker face. He turned to me and gave me gentle look.

"Aislin was the child of Selene and Aidan Brigant. She was my most beloved niece."

I didn't have to ask what had happened to her, just hearing Godric's voice waver a bit at the mention of his family made my heart break for him. So I stood up, walked on over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I said to him, with utmost sincerity. Godric said nothing, and relaxed in my embrace. I wanted to ask more, but I decided against it. I'd just have to pull my answers out from another source, I suppose.

* * *

><p><strong>GPOV<strong>

"Godric." Came his reply, as soon as he answered.

"Eric, I warned you to stay away from her, and here I am hearing about a blood tie? What is wrong with you?" I hissed into the phone.

"How did you?.."

"I have eyes and ears everywhere Eric, now do not change the subject and answer my damn question." I could hear Eric sigh on the other side.

"She came to Fangtasia, Pamela's new toy; and was looking for the Sheriff.. Susannah came here to report about Bill Compton and his intentions, so she wanted me to claim her as my human. She even asked me for my blood. As it turns out, Compton has his eyes on her."

The urge to rip his throat out diminished . He was practically like a son to me. I love Eric but he could really try my patience sometimes. And those killing urges were now directed towards Bill Compton, and I knew exactly who and what he was.

"Giving Susannah any form of vampire blood can be disastrous. She will be turned into a vampire on an instant, and it will not turn out well. For all we know she can go mad. The only one allowed to give her blood, is me. Directly from me only, because she is blood of my blood. Should the need ever come, then I will release the spell, and she will be whole again."

The line went silent, but I knew Eric was there.

"Then why not release her now." He had asked me, and I had seen the question coming along after I had recently explained this to him. "It is her mother's wishes, and I will not go against Selene's word, I will not break my vow, and not only that but Aislin is my niece. I am the head of Brigant family now, and it is in within my duty to see to her well-being. If she is safest as she is, then she will remain as she is."

"You speak of rights, but what about me, Godric? She is my bonded!" I nearly crushed the phone in my hand when he told me this.

I had known this, and I had known that Selene basically broke the tie between Aislin and Eric, and the man had every right to seek retribution for this. But I suspected the blood tie was still there, only he couldn't feel it because of the state Aislin was in. Even more reason not to let him give her blood. Good god knows what would happen if they exchanged. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Eric also had a right to kill me for keeping him from his bonded, although I knew he wouldn't bring me any harm and he wouldn't do so at all, he probably still felt those killing urges towards me.

But, how can I blame him? Having your bonded die is a pain not even death can compete with.

"Eric. I know, but you must forget about her. Please, just listen to me and move on. Let Susannah live and be happy."

I hung up, and as soon as I did, Susannah came strolling in.

"Ah, you're early." I said smiling up at her.

"Yeah…there was no traffic this time around." She sauntered in, placing a small peck on my cheek. There was a large grin on her face.

"It is good to see you again, little one." I said to her, as she began to make herself comfortable, by grabbing a pillow from my couch and hugging it to her chest as she sat down.

I began to recall the time she was a child, and her fangs began to grow in.

* * *

><p><strong>FlashBack<strong>

"_Uncle Godric, my throat feels weird." She pulled on my arm. "I'm really, really thirsty but water won't help." She whined. I was looking after her, since her mother was out on some business trip, and she would be back in two days, so I was left looking after my beloved niece. I was busy in my study, writing a few letters and I directed my attention to her. She seemed frightened, and her eyes had certainly changed. Her pupils were dilated, and there was a small glow to them, that was only noticeable if you stared long enough._

_But because I had heightened eyesight, I could see it very well._

_I also understood what was going on with her. A dry throat, constant thirst and hunger that won't be sated by anything else and her eyes, they said all. My dearest niece was in need of blood. I knew Aislin would come into this stage soon._

_I knew her mother was very picky, and I also knew that children shouldn't feed on donor blood unless they were much older, so I needed to feed her my own blood. _

"_It's alright, little one. You're fine, I know exactly what's wrong with you."_

"_Please make it go away, Uncle." From her tone of voice, I knew she was scared. I motioned for her to come onto my lap, and she hopped on. I tore open my wrist, letting the blood flow. I heard a click of fangs and she immediately latched on. As my blood entered her body, I could feel how content she was, her thirst and hunger finally sated._

"_Alright, enough my dearest." She pulled away, wiping her lips with her hand, and then licked her hand clean. _

"_Table manners, dearest Aislin." I said to her. She pouted. "Mama isn't here you know." I placed a kiss on her forehead. "No, but I am; and your mother would have a fit if she knew I allowed you to eat like that." Aislin giggled. _

"_Aislin, remember. If you feel like before, you come to me. I will feed you." _

"_Yes sir." _

"_Now, you may go play if you wish, just remember what I said."_

"_Yes, Uncle Godric!" She kissed my cheek, and ran off._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

><p>Fond memories, oh how I wish I could go back to them.<p>

I could feel Susannah staring at me, so I gave her my attention.

"Is there something wrong, Susannah?"

She finally explained to me what she wanted, and she needed a question to be answered.

What I wasn't expecting, was what kind of question it was. When she asked me who Aislin was, I froze. Her question had indeed caught me off guard. I hadn't spoken that name in a while, but I had a lingering feeling that she had heard if from Eric. That child needed to put a lid on his mouth sometimes.

When I had asked Susannah where she had heard the name from, she confirmed my suspicions. It really was Eric that had mentioned this to her.

But how could I blame him?

The woman he'd thought dead came back to life, and strolled into a bar. The woman he loved, the woman that he lost was the reason he wanted to seek death, but much like me; he was seeking a way to destroy those that had wronged him.

I sighed, finally answering her question, but I said no more, because every time I thought of how everything turned out, it would really damper my mood. Susannah seemed to catch on to this, and she placed her arms around me. She apologized for bringing the topic up, but I said nothing to her.

How could I fault her?

She was not at fault for anything. Both Selene and I were the ones to blame for ripping her away from Eric, we were to blame for letting her live oblivious to everything.

I was suddenly having doubts, perhaps I should rethink this. Maybe there was a way to keep her safe, while reverting her back to her old life.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After Godric had hung up on me, I ended up redecorating the office to put it in nicer terms. Upon hearing the sounds of destruction in here, Pam had blurred down here in an instant.

"Nice, I was thinking of redecorating, but you did the job for me, thanks." I wasn't in the mood for any of her shenanigans today.

"I take it someone pissed you off. Usually, that has to do with anything relating to G.I Jane." Pam examined her nails, with a bored look on her face. I didn't reply to her comment either.

"Master, dear Abby says it's good to talk things out."

And there she went with the dear Abby. I knew she was trying to help because she was worried about me, despite her usual nature.

"I have a right to kill him." I said.

"Kill who?"

"Godric, I have every right to fly down to Dallas and end him." I said through gritted teeth. I was trying to control my anger.

"But you won't. He is your mentor, he raised you. He is Aislin's last remaining blood relative, and if you kill him, then when she gets her memories back, she will never forgive you." I hated it, but Pam was right. Godric took me in when I was a child, and introduced me to his family. He taught me everything I know, everything there is to be a vampire, and the rest of the Brigant family? Aislin's mother took care of me, when I needed the warmth of my own mother.

The debt I owed the Brigant family, was one that I could never repay, I was always going to be there to aid them when needed, I could never, and I would not kill anyone from that family. Even if I had a right to do it.

"You're right." I said to her, which earned me a smile from her.

I was not a parent, I didn't understand all these sacrifices they had to make. In my own opinion, they were robbing Aislin of her life, by allowing her to be someone else, someone she was not. My lover had a beautiful heart, but she embraced her nature with open arms, she loved what she was, she loved life and she never seemed to have any regrets.

I could not give her my blood, but I needed to find a way to break that spell without having any need of Godric's blood.

There had to be a way, all spells had a loophole somewhere and this one was no different.

"Pam. Find me the witch, Octavia."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I introduced Godric into the story. That muse just wrote itself as I was writing along. I enjoy Godric's character, there is so much to play around with there.<strong>

**As for Eric, he's really pissed at Godric, ain't he? **

**We can't forget Pam, she's always there to lift your spirits, even if it means using her wonderful snark and sarcasm, and Dear Abby.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Those E/S scenes were delish last episode weren't they? Also, Bill is dying. I'm sure many of you would like to hear that.**

**I finally got around to writing this chapter, and it usually tends to write itself once I usually get started. I like alternating between this one and the other one. I also do have a finished first chapter of my next E/S and another one is in the works aha.**

**TB/SVM is not owned by me, but by CH and AB. yada yada same old disclaimer you know the drill.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_I was thinking…"_

"_Hmm?"_

_She had her head laid across Eric's chest with her hair all over the place, and the thousand year old vampire had his eyes closed, while his hands played with her blond locks._

"_Maybe I should cut my hair." She said suddenly._

"_No."_

"_No?" She frowned. Okay, she really didn't like it when people told her what to do when it came to her own body, but this was Eric and she wasn't going to yell at him, just yet. She was going to listen to him._

"_And..why not?" _

"_Because, then I wouldn't be able to lay like this right after I've pleasured your body. I love running my fingers through your hair, I love it when you're laying on top of me like this." He murmured into her ear, and Aislin felt her cheeks flush with warmth, and she shuddered at the feeling of his breath on her ear._

"_Why do you want to cut it anyways?"_

"_Well, I just wanted a different look you know."_

_Eric continued playing with her hair. "We have eternity, Aislin."_

"_You're right, I suppose…." She paused in thought." Okay then, I'll keep my hair as is." She smiled, raising her head up to look at him. "I'll grant you this, because it's you. I'm yours Eric, only you get to touch my hair like this. My hair is yours, Eric Northman." She said placing a kiss on his chest. She heard his chest rumble, and she heard him purr. _

_She curled up against him. "Only you, it will always be you."_

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

A haircut! I had gotten a haircut, and I dyed my hair! I had gotten a nice bob cut, and even dyed my hair into a nice dark color. No more blond jokes thank god. I was also enjoying my short hair. It made me feel bouncy and chirpy. It made me feel sexy and sophisticated. Now I no longer had to worry about my hair when I was out doing my job.

The real reason I was in such a good mood, was because I had gone to see Godric. Just being in his presence always lifted my spirits. He made me feel warm, and loved, I felt safe with him. It was different to what I felt with Eric.

Things with Eric, Eric made me feel alive, he brought out a side of me that I never knew I even had! My thoughts of course diverted away from Eric when I had arrived back to work, into Merlotte's. Talk about depressing, regardless I wouldn't let that make my mood all sour, nope. I needed to remember that today, on this day; Gloriana decided to have a concert in Shreveport and all these idiots wouldn't be getting drunk here. Even Maxine Fortenberry was preparing herself for the 'big day'. She had her hair done, nails manicured and she added more make up to her face than she usually did.

I found that I enjoyed things like Beyonce, Shakira and classical music, I loved Gloriana, they had beautiful music, I also enjoyed listening to Carrie Underwood, Shania Twain, and Blake Shelton. I guess that's the only kind of music that I enjoyed. But I hardly found anytime to sit back, listen to some music and relax.

I had the night shift, and usually Fridays were busy, but Gloriana had taken up all of Merlotte's customers, and the only few that were in here, either weren't fans or they were Andy Bellefleur.

"Sookie, you look…different." Sam said to me.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"I really liked your long hair."

"Change is good Sam." I could already tell he was trying to make nice before he let out his frustration on me.

"Sookie were you with the Vampires again?" He hissed at me, low enough so only I could hear. I turned around and gave him a glare.

"None of your business." I said.

"Sookie, is that what you were doing in Dallas?! I don't give you time off so you can go from state to state hanging around vampires!" I was silently counting in my head, because if I didn't calm down I was going to neuter him.

"Sam, butt out of my personal life." I snapped.

"Listen Cher, I'm only looking out for you."

"That's why I have a grandmother, Lafayette, and Jason for. I don't need you to butt into my business, thank you."

"I'm only worrying about you, because I care!" He half yelled at me. I wasn't having any of it. "If you cared enough, Sam Merlotte, you would leave me alone. "

I know Sam was angry, but so was I. I had an advantage against him too, if he pissed me off even further I was going to neuter him.

"Those Fangers are finally changing you. Look at you, you weren't like this! You probably smell like them too! You used to be such a nice girl, It's like I don't even know you even more!"

Did he really just?...

Okay, I needed to calm down, and not even counting in my head was working against him. I was tired of hearing Sam go on and on about how I wasn't allowed to hang around vampires.

"If I smell like Vampires, then even better. It'll keep the dogs away." The word dog made Sam cringe. He looked almost ashamed even, and I knew why; it was his favorite animal to shift into. I have never seen him shift, but according to our records it's his favorite animal. Thanks to Sam, I'm not so fond of dogs.

Sam sighed, he took my hand into his, and I immediately pulled away. "Cher, I'm sorry, but I really care about you and I don't want to see you dead."

"Sam, I'm a grown ass woman I think I've survived long enough to know right from wrong. Thank you for the concern, but please just don't."

"God I can't believe you're so fucking stupid! You're turning into a fangbanger!"

God help him, because I've just about had it with this stupid mutt. I was going to kill him, damn the consequences. He would never stop putting his damn nose in my business. Oh I was ready to jump on him to beat the shit out of him, but before I even took a step further, I was pulled back into a very familiar body.

"Lover, I can tell you're ready to kill him, but remember the dog isn't worth it. You have much bigger prey to catch." I hated it, but he was right. Damn him too.

The bar was empty, and the only drunk left in here was Andy, and by the time he woke up tomorrow he wouldn't remember anything that went on tonight, which was a good thing. There was Lafayette, but Lala was also a hunter like me, so there was no use hiding the Supe business from him. I took a deep sigh, and I leaned back into Eric, relishing in the silence his mind brought me.

"You're right. Sorry I stepped out of line." I said low enough so that only he could hear.

"Northman." Sam gritted out. I reached out with my mind to see what he was thinking, and he definitely wasn't pleased that I was in the arms of a Pureblooded Vampire right now.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I rose that night thinking of Aislin. My beloved Aislin, how could I not think of her? She was everything to me. I had lived a thousand years, and never once had I felt like how Aislin made me feel. When I was with her, I could forget the fact that we were Vampires. In our private life, she stripped me of my masks and she would make me realize I was not just a Vampire, I was a man. I was a man with carnal desires, a man that wanted nothing more than to be buried in his woman every night.

Years ago, I'd never imagined that I would sit here in the back of a Vampire bar, spending my time.

"Eric, the Queen wants to know why her little mole hasn't been back yet."

"Did you let her know, that her little pet attempted to take what was mine?" Sophia Anne was a spoiled child, and she had an eye for exotic blood types. Meaning, Susannah was right about Bill Compton, he wanted her.

I'll be damned if they take her. She's mine, she has always been mine, and she will always continue to be mine.

"I've explained this to her, and she wants him out by the end of the week." Fucking great. If he came anywhere near her, I would end him. I would have every right to, and Sophie Anne could kiss my ass, she was not my queen.

"Did you get a hold of Octavia?"

"Of course. She'll be arriving in two days, she'll be here Thursday night at sundown."

Now this was good news, the sooner I could find something to bring Aislin back, the better.

"Excellent. I'll see you before Sunrise Pam."

I had a trip to make to Bon Temp, and I decided to take flight instead of driving down there.

I was sure Susannah would be back from Dallas by now, I also knew she was visiting Godric, which only angered me because all she knows of him is a lie, everything he tells her are words of deceit, meant to throw her off, so she continues to live this lie.

Godric, as much as I respected him; I was very pissed off at him for doing this. Hopefully with the help of a powerful witch, I could give my beloved her life back, our life back.

Instead of arriving at the family home, I ended up at the shifter's bar. I had a feeling she would be here and I followed my instinct.

Now I couldn't decide which was worse, Fangtasia or this place. They both reeked of filth, but it was empty and quite frankly I was pleased with this. I did not want to be near any humans tonight, I'd dealt with them enough at Fangtasia, I did not want to deal with them here as well.

Before I even opened the doors, I could hear the argument go on between Susannah and the Shifter, I paused waiting to see what the argument was about, but when he called her a fangbanger, I was more than ready to rip his throat out. I tried to reel in my killing urges and make my presence known to them.

When I stepped inside, I was taken back by her new appearance. Her beautiful hair had been cut and dyed. It was another painful reminder that she no longer knew me.

But I knew her, and from the looks of it, she was ready to kill the shifter, so I decided to surprise her by wrapping my arms around her from behind, pulling her away from the shifter.

"Northman." He gritted. I looked over at him, acknowledging his presence. I told Susannah that she had no need to kill him, that she had other priorities, and I could feel as she took a deep breath. She apologized for stepping out of line, but she had nothing to apologize for.

"Sam." She continued to glare at him. "Consider this my two weeks notice. I quit." She didn't allow him a chance to respond to her. She pulled away from me, taking my hand into hers; which I'm sure she did unconsciously, and she led me out of the bar.

"Sorry you had to see that." She mumbled.

"You have quite the temper." I chuckled.

"Yeah well, he's unbearable. If they put a price on his head, I'll be the first one to sign up." She sighed. "Come on get in, we can't talk here." I gave her a leer. "Why, Miss Hale. Are you planning to seduce me?" I said as she gave the engine a start.

"If I wanted to fuck you, I would have done it already, cowboy." She drawled in a fake southern accent, which made me hard. God damn it, she really knew how to push my buttons. Thankfully, it was dark out, and we were in her car, and she could not see what was going on down below because she was driving.

"I'll take you up on that challenge."

"No thanks."

She was still a spitfire, and if she had been her usual normal self, I would have ripped the shifter's throat out for disrespecting her. I wouldn't even give her a chance to do it herself.

"It turns out, that Compton was sent by Sophie Anne." The car made a stop, and I hadn't noticed that we had arrived at the farmhouse.

"So I was right."

"Yes, she seems to be after humans with exotic blood."

"Meaning me."

We both got out of the car, and I led her up to the porch, the lights were still on inside her house, and her brother's truck was out here, meaning he was home.

I looked at Susannah, slowly nodding my head. "I won't let him near you." Susannah crossed her arms over her chest, and quirked her brow up at me. "Eric, need I remind you that I can cut his dick off? I have plenty of tools down in my basement for that."

I let out a laugh."Are you sure you're allowed to do that?" She shrugged her shoulders. "All I was told was to bring him in alive. I'm only just following orders."

Pam would love to compare notes with her, I was sure of it.

"Eric." She said quietly. "I…learned more about Aislin, I didn't know she was Godric's niece."

No wonder Godric was throwing threats at me. She was never supposed to know that name in this lifetime. Let's just say that it made me more determined to break away that lock on her memories.

"The two of you loved her." She said quietly. I brushed my fingers along her cheek.

"No, I still love her Susannah. I'll never stop loving her."

"She's a lucky woman then, to have someone that loves her as much as you do." Aislin would always be loved, Susannah is Aislin, and I would love her until the day I die.

"No, Susannah. I'm the lucky one, to have her love. It could have been anyone, but she chose me." I was lucky indeed, to receive her unconditional love, to be loved by her. I looked at Susannah, and I wondered, does she feel any familiarity when she was with me?

"You've cut your hair."

"Yep."

"Not that I don't find this look beautiful, but I'm going to miss your beautiful blond hair." Even if her hair was cut short, I wanted to run my fingers through it like I used to.

"It was time for a change, it's really tedious having long hair sometimes, besides it'll grow back eventually. I just wanted to experiment, maybe look a little more sophisticated...instead of looking like Eric bait." She teased.

"You still look like Eric bait even without the blond hair, lover."

"Yeah, yeah." She laughed.

"But, you know, sometimes change is good. A caterpillar changes into a beautiful butterfly, and then it flaps its wings, off to see the world. Perhaps for you, this change will be to your benefit."

I decided to part on those words. I placed a kiss on her cheek, and I took off for the night.

Change, change is good. I had a feeling that things would begin to unfold. I looked forward to my meeting with the witch.

* * *

><p><strong>I ended up listening to Gloriana while writing this chapter. Lol, it just wrote itself afterwards. Eric seems really determined to restore her memories, the only reason he won't rip Godric a new one is because of the respect and love he has for him. <strong>

**Did I mention just how much I love a no BS Sookie? Anyways, until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies! I come to you with an update! I also realized that the previous chapter is not on my wordpress and to all my wordpress people I deeply apologize, I didn't realize I had done that, but that will be fixed soon, and this chapter will go along with the other one. **

**Also, like many others I too plan on writing my own fix for the TB ending. Which the only thing that made me happy was Bill finally getting staked, I savored that moment, just like when Sookie staked him in season 6, and I was frustrated because he didn't turn into goo back then, and I was biting my nails thinking he wouldn't turn into goo in the end but he did and I cheered and I took a shot in celebration and many more so I could stomach the ending.**

**Anyways, enjoy this next chapter! There are no E/S interactions this chapter but I will have a treat for you next time!**

**I do not own SVM/TB and you know etc etc all that stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

A part of me ached for him.

Somewhere deep down in the farthest corner of my heart, came my ache for Eric Northman. Any kind of touch, any kind of friction between the two of us gave me warmth and a sense of familiarity. I felt like maybe I knew him, my body recognized him, because whenever he was near all I wanted to do is be with him at all times.

He has been clouding my every thought.

It was so wrong to feel this way towards Eric, I knew it was. Yet at the same time it felt so right. There was just something about him that drew me to him. There was a fiery passion in his eyes every time he spoke with me, and there was love and longing. It made my heart do somersaults.

Even if I was able to be with him, it would end terribly. He was a pureblooded vampire, he was high in the supernatural hierarchy. It would be frowned upon if a hunter and a vampire would be together. We worked together, but we were natural enemies. We were frenemies, if you could call us that.

Usually I wasn't the type of woman to care about what others thought, but in my case it all came down to duty, and honor. I took a vow when I took on the role of a Hunter, and I couldn't break it.

This was all so confusing to me. Since meeting Eric, my life has been turned upside down. Every time I look at him I ache for him, every time I hear his voice I want to melt into his embrace.

I'm drawn to Eric, like a moth to a flame. There's something there, but I can't figure out exactly what it is. Everything is so familiar to me, as if these things between us had happened before. I just wish I knew. I couldn't speak to anyone about this, Gran wouldn't know, neither would Jason. Godric would most likely want me to stay away from Eric.

Even if I did stay away from Eric, I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him.

"Dear, you keep missing that target." I heard Gran say, she managed to snap me out of my thoughts. I was doing some target practice today, and I had missed the center, plenty of times. I sighed, and Gran placed her hand on my arm. I didn't even realize she had come into the training room to check up me.

"You're distracted, Susannah." I nodded my head quietly. "Sorry, Gran. Won't happen again." Gran shook her head at me. "No dear that's not it. Something is bothering you, care to tell me about it?" She always seemed to know when something was bothering me. I didn't want to say that Eric was invading my thoughts these past few days, but what else could I say to her?

"Is it the shifter?" She asked, and I shook my head. "I would have had him neutered a long time ago Gran." I laughed softly, and Gran laughed along with me. "I know it's not him, the look in your eyes tells me otherwise."

I was afraid to speak out, but I needed to let this off my chest.

"…It's.."

"Eric?" She smiled knowingly and I was shocked. She knew, she knew something about me and Eric, or whatever was going on with me.

"I wish I could tell you to stay away from him, but that would be unfair. All I ask is for you to be level headed and calm. Don't let your emotions out rule you. But I can see your attraction to him, just...be careful dear."

"You're not angry with me for that?" I was a bit shocked to see Gran be so accepting. She was one of the people who held our code in high regard.

"Why would I be? You can't help it if you're attracted to someone. That's the way of life dear."

Okay, definitely weird. I was not expecting that kind of reaction from my Gran, but then again we weren't your typical normal Hunter family. Gran lived by a sort of different code. She always said that we must protect those who needed it, not just humans because humans could be just as deadly and vicious as Supes were, history has shown this time after time again. My family was not prejudice against the different races of Supes out there.

"Gran I don't think Eric is interested in me." I sighed, finally I shot the arrow and I managed to have it land a few inches away from the center. Eric Northman interested in me? A Human, a hunter at that! Sure I could sense the obvious sexual tension between us, but Eric loved his Aislin, and like him she was a vampire of pureblood. What could Eric ever benefit from being with me? I nearly scoffed at myself for even thinking of me and Eric together.

"Why not? You're beautiful, talented and a fierce woman. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"Gran, the thing is, It's only a crush and besides Eric and I are business partners you know that. Anyways, " I said with a wave of my hand. "Eric loves someone else, so I hardly think he has eyes for me."

For some reason, saying that out loud hurt a little more than I thought it would. I loaded another arrow onto my crossbow and fired it, missing the center again. Gran didn't say anything else, instead she patted my arm gently and smiled at me.

"One day, you're going to find what you've been missing in your life, and when you do, I promise that you will be quite a force to be dealt with."

For some reason, the conversation with Gran left me a little depressed. I don't ever remember showing an interest in the opposite sex, but now that I did, my interests were Eric Northman.

Maybe, perhaps maybe once this stupid Bill Compton job is over I can finally cut ties with Eric, I won't have to see him anymore and I won't have to get all these strange feelings anymore. Even so, the thought of not seeing Eric anymore made my heart sink. I wish I was this Aislin he loved so much.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It was past sun down, the club was closed off and it was just me and my progeny here waiting for the witch to arrive. I have lived for a thousand years and waiting for the witch felt like an eternity to me. I wanted her to be here, right now; immediately. I was growing restless, Pam had brought me a bottle of Royalty blend, but the bottle was untouched.

Pam stood at my side, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Eric, you haven't touched your bottled blood. Do you need a live donor? Blond maybe?" At the mere suggestion of drinking from someone that wasn't the woman I loved made me growl at Pam. I knew she meant well, and I wasn't going to deny that I drank from Donors previously in the years that I've been apart from Aislin, but never was it anything sexual. I ended up drinking from their wrists and usually glamoured them to believe that I fucked them.

Maybe once I tried to feed around, as Pam would say. But I couldn't bring myself to do it, every time I tried I felt as if I was betraying her.

Pam rolled her eyes at me. "I was only trying to help, Master. Ever since you've found her you have been a mess, as the humans would say. Not that you were not before but I do worry. You are my maker, I'm supposed to worry, and you're supposed to yell at me for doing stupid things."

"I don't yell Pam, I simply punish you by making you wear Walmart clothing, and cutting off your money and forcing you to donate some of your most prized collections." I smirked.

If Vampires could faint, I could guarantee you that Pam would have at that instant. "You wouldn't dare." She said petting her jacket, that I believe was from the Alexander Mcqueen autumn/winter collection.

"Perhaps I would, my dearest Pamela," Pam glared at me, she knew that I wasn't lying, I knew she could tell I was speaking the truth from our child-maker bond.

In that moment, in our silly banter our heads turned towards the door, as the middle aged woman walked into my bar. She looked the same as she did seven years ago, Her black hair had streaks of white in it, her skin was dark, a bit wrinkled, but her dark eyes held a twinkle of joy and mischief. Octavia Fant, was always a joyous woman, mischievous when she was younger always pulling pranks on her fellow witches, she had always been wise beyond her years, eventually she became my most trusted witch, or a witch of the family you could say. I could trust her with the life of my family and my own.

"Northman, Miss Ravenscroft." She bowed her head in respect, and I turned to Pam, giving her the signal to leave, which she did.

"Octavia, we are friends there is no need for formalities."

"Yes of course." She said with laughter, while pulling out a seat so she could sit down. "Tell me, Northman is the reason you summoned me because of the young lady Brigant?"

"How did you know?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

Octavia chuckled lightly. "Oh, Northman. Like you I have eyes and ears everywhere. I was told that you'd be calling for my assistance."

My interest grew, and suddenly I was wary of the world. Did someone know about Aislin's situation? Was she in danger? I could feel my hands gripping onto the arms of the chair, but I did not notice that I was ready to rip the chair arms off, until Octavia called me out on it.

"Calm down, Viking. I have a very trustworthy source of information, your secrets are safe."

I calmed somewhat, but that did not make me feel at ease. "So, do you know why you're here?" Octavia shook her head.

"All I know is that it's related to her."

Good, at least not all my information was out there. "Is there a spell to reverse the nature of a supe?"

"Reverse the nature of a Supe? Please, explain yourself."

"What I mean is, if a Vampire such as myself has their true nature suppressed, making them completely human, is this reversible?" She seemed to catch on.

"You're telling me that the young princess' true nature was suppressed?" I nodded.

"Yes, and her memories along with it. For all she knows she's a normal human being living a normal human life." Octavia seemed lost in thought, but when she finally laid her eyes on me, she finally let out a sigh.

"I know of this spell, and it has been forbidden among the witches and it is not to be cast. The spell requires a sacrifice of sorts and since it is a very uncommon spell no one knows what the sacrifice really is, but when it's used it is meant for greater harm than good. Which, I assume is exactly what the Lady Selene did, in order to suppress the princess' nature.

You want to break the spell, but it's all in the blood. Only blood of her blood can reverse this. This goes for all supes not just vampires. Godric needs to exchange blood with her, and the process will be like the transition of a human into a Vampire."

Shit. That's not what I wanted to hear. I wanted good news, I wanted Octavia to tell me she could reverse the spell.

"So there is no other way." I said, not in question but more or less resigning myself that I might never get her back.

"There is not." She said. "But, do not lose hope Viking. All in due time." She smiled. She seemed to know something, she was being cryptic like the old bat, the Pythoness. Oh, I just knew she was somehow in on this. She knew something, and this is how Octavia knew of what I wanted her here for.

"Well then, I see that I am no longer needed here. But, if I find something useful I will relay it to you, Viking."

"Yes, that would be helpful, thank you Octavia."

"It is nothing, you are a friend. I will always help friends in need."

I watched as Octavia left. I'm glad I had her as a friend, at least someone was being helpful with me, unlike a stubborn two thousand year old Vampire that currently resided in Dallas. He had the power to bring her back, now all I needed to do was find a way to convince him to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>I know many of you are waiting for 'Yours, mine, ours' to be updated. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about that one, it's one of my babies after all. I might have it up later during the week, and then I'll switch again.<strong>

**Quite honestly, my Eric can be ruthless, but will show a much...kinder side to those he deems worthy, there are very few who are worthy, very very few actually. As for Sookie regaining her memories, oh that will be quite the moment as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I bring an update! I was supposed to get this out to you guys last week but school got in the way again! I'm excited that my semester ends at the end of this month and I can have two whole months to updating my stories and get them pretty far ahead. **

**This one, well there is a juicy treat in here. I decided that you guys deserved this for being such wonderful reviewers, you guys are amazing. I don't own anything you know, just my imagination!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ERIC POV-FLASHBACK<strong>_

"_Eric!" _

_It was cold outside, a normal human would not be able to stay outside like this in this winter's storm. The sky red, and the snow falling, and it covered the earth like a blanket, a cold blanket._

_I was going to blur away in the blink of an eye, but the voice that had called out to me was older, therefore faster than I._

"_Eric Northman!" I didn't want to turn around to face her. _

_I had spent two hundred years away from her, and her family. I knew she was angry._

"_Eric, At least turn around and look at me." She pleaded. "I don't have much time, before Aidan and Godric find out I've gone missing. I managed to slip past my guards, but they'll notice soon…"_

_Guards? What Guards?_

_Was she in danger?_

_I didn't want to look back at her, but I couldn't resist. Curiosity got the best of me. When I turned around, the small smile that had probably graced her lips, and the nice tone of voice she had carried, had suddenly disappeared._

"_Eric, I can't believe you!" She said with a growl. "You disappear off of the face of this earth for two hundred years, and not one letter?! At least a phone call would have been nice, we do live in a modern world where technology allows us to call each other without having to see each other face to face!"_

"_As you can see, I'm quite alive." I sighed. "Selene…please—"_

_I swore I could see steam coming out of her head._

"_Don't you dare, "Selene please" me, because do you know how worried sick I was?" She hissed at me, as she tugged on to my clothes, her hands trembled. She then pulled my face down towards her, staring into my eyes. She let go of me, and then she pulled back a bit, suddenly I was in her arms. This petite woman had enveloped me in a warm embrace, that made all bad feelings go away. I felt safe here._

"_Two hundred years, and you haven't changed much.—Eric are you eating properly? Are you taking proper care of yourself? Are you keeping yourself safe, out of harm's way? Did you find someone to walk eternity with you? Do you love anyone? " _

_I was bombarded with questions, as she held me close speaking to me in the softest most gentle voice, the way a mother would speak to a child. We looked funny, I was a giant compared to her, she was so tiny, but she had a giant subdued in her arms, and I didn't want to pull away._

"_Selene…I am over a thousand years old.—" She quickly cut me off with a glare. "Eric don't you dare. I don't care how old you are. You can be ten thousand years old, but in my eyes you will always be that child I took in, and loved as my own, and I still love as my own."_

_She pulled away from me, stroking my cheek gently. _

"_I love you Eric. You will always be loved, By both Aidan and I. We love you, so try not to be an ungrateful brat, and drop a notice every now and then, at least." She said placing a tender kiss on my forehead._

"_Selene, you said you escaped guards, and if I am correct, Aidan wouldn't do that unless there was real danger to you. What are you doing out here? What if I had killed you?"_

"_Oh stop it. You silly men think that just because I'm pregnant I'm suddenly a fragile little thing that can break with ease."_

"_You're pregnant?!" A shock indeed! Our kind did not conceive so easily, and what a grand blessing it was when we did. Selene never mentioned wanting a child, but I was glad for her._

_I was also angry with her._

"_If you are pregnant, then they're right. You shouldn't be out here. It does not mean you are weak, it means that you must protect that precious cargo. Our kind can barely conceive children, it took you two thousand years to do so, how are you going to endanger yourself so easily?" I said angrily. What a foolish woman she was being!_

"_You're right, this was careless, but this is also you. You will never harm me." This woman was far too confident and that made me fear for her._

"_If you promise to marry my daughter when she is older, then I promise to listen to you and everyone else, I will stick with my guards at all times, I will stay safe."_

"_How can you just forfeit your daughter's life to me?!"_

"_Because." She sighed. " I don't want her to marry anyone from any of the other remaining families. I do not trust them with my daughter, and I would never trust them with my daughter. But I trust you, Eric. I trust that you will love my daughter and care for her like no one else will. I know that she will be happy with you, and this is also an opportunity for you to continue your bloodline, restore your family name to its rightful power."_

_I truly didn't want this, this was absurd. While Selene had a point regarding my blood and family name I did not want to give such a responsibility to her child._

"_Do not think like a human, Eric. You know what is required of our kind. There are very few of us remaining, that the moment my child is born, the council will want to put her up for auction to the other families, and they probably won't even wait until she is of proper age."_

_The council was very adamant of having our kind repopulate, our kind as in the pure blooded. Selene was serious about this, and she wouldn't back down. If this meant giving her child protection, then I would do it._

"_Very well, I will marry your daughter ."_

_Selene smiled, and thanked me. She pressed a kiss to my brow and stepped back._

"_I will allow you to leave Eric, but you should stop by every now and then to see your future bride." She winked, and laughed all at the same time. Sometimes I think this woman does things to rile me up._

"_And remember, don't be a stranger or I will —ahh !" She shivered. "I should go. Aidan has discovered I have escaped. I will head back before he destroys something."_

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Fake smiles, soft and soothing music that was played by an orchestra, and the outfits that everyone was wearing made it seem like something from a story book.

I wasn't a stranger to these type of events I usually attended, but kept myself in the shadows, watching everyone, making sure nothing went wrong.

Though calling hunters to these type of events was ridiculous. These Supes only wanted to threaten each other with us here; but to us, we were just content with trying to keep everyone alive.

I glanced over to Eric, who was speaking with Sophie Anne Leclerc. He was beautiful; no words could describe how he looked tonight. His attire from Fangtasia was so different from today. Eric wore an expensive Armani suit, and his hair was slicked back and braided down.

He looked so regal; he looked like the powerful and deadly creature he was born as. Why would a man like that want me as arm candy?

Two weeks ago I had spoken to Gran about Eric, and she seemed pretty supportive of my feelings. I didn't see Eric until last week when he came by wanting me to be his arm candy for the night.

Apparently I was his body guard.

This wasn't the first time Vampires or other Supes had hired a hunter to help maintain the peace, and this wasn't my first type of high class social event either. I had been to plenty, either as arm candy or as a hunter.

In this case, Eric was being high handed and wanted me as arm candy, while Pam called it a date. She had a field day when I stopped by Fangtasia to pick up my dress that Eric had bought for me. I didn't like that he was buying me things, but he insisted that it was part of my job and Gran insisted as well. Who was I to deny the dress when Gran was being so approving?

I stood off into the sidelines watching Eric from afar. I had slipped away without him noticing, I was beginning to get a little too overwhelmed by all of this.

This type of setting felt familiar to me. I felt like I had done this with Eric before, which was one of my motives for slipping away so easily. Not that I wanted to be away from him, I wanted to be near Eric at all times not because it was a part of my job, but because I felt this need within me to stay with him and protect him.

I usually only had the desire to protect my family, but Eric was slowly worming his way into that circle, even if he wasn't family I know I cared enough to keep him safe, and it wasn't because of his status in this world. It was because of how I felt about him.

I liked Eric, and maybe a little more. I wasn't in love with him, not yet at least. But I had a feeling that I was getting there. It was something that should scare me, but it wasn't scary at all.

"Sookeh, what are you doing here?"

I seriously wasn't expecting that voice, or that vampire to be near me. I turned my head around, mustering up the best smile I could offer. I inclined my head politely. "I'm here because I'm Eric's date."

Beehl didn't look so convinced.

"Sookeh, if you stay with me I can take you home. When will you understand that he's glamoring you? A person like you couldn't possibly be allowed to enter here, he just brought you here to humiliate you. Please come with me." He said grabbing my arm.

I couldn't let Bill know that I was a hunter.

I was also offended that he could think that a woman like me could attend these kind of social events. What the hell did he think I was?

He was harassing me, in front of my colleagues. Eric was nowhere to be found, and I assumed it was due to some political crap and I was fine with it. The rest of the hunters here also knew my current situation.

"Miss, is this Vampire harassing you? We could have him escorted out, if he continues to be a problem." A hunter pulled Bill away from me before I could give into temptation and stake him. Bill looked angry.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." He hissed. Though that didn't faze the hunter, not one bit.

"Sir, you forget that I could care less about what and who you are. I could put a stake through your chest and let it be done and over with. You have no authority on me, and no one would dare interfere with me right now, so please behave yourself, and back away from Mr. Northman's lady friend."

Realizing he had failed once again, Bill backed away. The Hunter turned around and smiled. "Miss Hale, enjoy the rest of your night."

When Eric had appeared next to me again, he didn't seem too pleased.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"For not realizing that he was here as well," He took my arm and I could swear I could hear him inhale. I heard a low growl rumble in his chest. I found it hot.

Eric started to pull me away, and I knew I should have questioned where he was taking me, but I didn't. I stayed quiet. I was excited.

We ended up in a secluded hallway; there was not one soul around. Eric stared back at me; I could tell he was angry.

"Did he touch you? Did he harm you?" He grabbed the arm Bill had touched, and he looked at it, trying to find something wrong. I pulled my arm away from him, and placed my hand on his cheek. "Eric, I'm fine. Did you forget I can take care of myself, Mr. Northman?" I winked back at him. He seemed to relax at my touch, his hand gently touching mine, holding it in place. My heart fluttered in my chest, Eric was looking at me as if I was something so fragile to him, for a minute, I could have sworn I saw fear cross his eyes.

"Thank goodness you're un-harmed; I would have killed him regardless of the amount of surveillance from your people." He said as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Would you care for a dance?" I suddenly felt like I was in a fairy tale, like Cinderella being asked by her Prince to dance. I was suddenly afraid that the magic would be gone at midnight. I automatically nodded and accepted his hand.

The sound of the music was faint, but I could still make it out as Eric led me around the empty hallway. Vampires had different tastes with music. When it came to events like these they usually pulled out the orchestras and what not and they stuck to ballroom dancing. I learned a few dance moves here and there but Eric had a thousand years on me.

It felt so magical. Eric moved with grace, and he hummed along softly to the sound of the music. We forgot about the world around us, it was just the two of us. I moved along with Eric, my movements felt light like a feather, we twirled around and at one point we held each other gently as we danced along.

My body began to take a mind of its own, and then Eric began to follow along. The song suddenly felt familiar to me and my body knew it, Eric had started out with different movements to this song so he could allow me to move with ease, but my body automatically knew the moves and I began to change the pace and suddenly, Eric and I were moving in complete synchronization. The dance made me feel like I was some sort of fairy, dancing in water underneath the moon light.

I felt free, I felt like a swan spreading its wings, alongside Eric. We intertwined our hands and twirled around again, at one point I pulled away and Eric pulled me back in. We each held each other's face as we danced, and then I pulled away and I turned around only to have Eric twirl me again, I held onto him though, wrapping my arms around his neck, and Eric wrapped his arms around me, our foreheads touching, our nose touching each other. I was only inches from his lips, and I was tempted to kiss him.

We stopped, and we stayed there for a while. When the song was reaching its end, I smiled at him and I pulled away, but Eric was having none of it, he pulled me back in, and pressed his forehead against mine. There was a beautiful smile on his face, and I couldn't help but smile back.

In that moment I decided to take a giant leap of faith. I took action and I kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I wasn't sure how, but she had remembered this song.

She remembered how to dance to it, and it made me so elated that she did. I was so fucking happy words couldn't express how happy I was. But I made it known to her, how I felt when we danced. I held her as if she were made of glass. Susannah danced as if she were Aislin again. It gave me hope.

Towards the end of the song when she began to pull away I pulled her back and in that moment we shared, she kissed me.

She actually kissed me.

And god, did I miss those lips.

I kissed her back enjoying, and relishing in the moment. It had been too long since I've tasted her lips, far too long since I've gone without kissing her. It was perfect, this moment, our moment, it was all too good to be true.

My control began to slip, I wanted to taste her. I wanted to taste every inch of her until I couldn't have more, I wanted to erase Compton's scent off of her and cover her with my own scent.

Susannah pulled back, gasping for air. She licked her lips, flashing me a smirk. "You taste good." She said, and it made me growl in anticipation, I stepped back trying to think of other things so I wouldn't claim her, right here in this empty hallway.

As if she could understand how I was feeling, she leaned in towards me a little.

"I think we should take this somewhere private." That was enough for me to pick her up and flash us out into one of the private rooms on the venue. I quickly shut the door behind me and locked it. Susannah stood against the door, laughing softly she continued towards me, and I stepped backwards. This time she was more predatory than I was. I was honestly wondering where this side of her was coming from, but I wasn't complaining.

When I was finally backed up into the wall, she pulled me down to kiss me once more, this time her kiss was quick but sweet all at the same time.

"I don't know why I'm doing this." She said."But I realized today, that I love doing this with you." I couldn't agree more, but there was still a lingering doubt in my mind.

"What about the others before me?"

"There has been none, you silly vampire. No one else has had my attention but you." The beast inside me was roaring with pride. She hasn't had another in her time apart from me. She was still mine, and that's all that mattered.

She grabbed my face, and pressed her lips on mine again, and this time I had us flipped around so she was backed up against the wall. Her kiss was still as full as passion as it was when she still had her memories intact. Her kiss could still make me; a thousand year old vampire, weak in the knees.

Oh and by the gods how I wanted to taste her blood. Her blood is the only one I ever yearned for, and controlling myself was very hard right now so I pulled away from her, my fangs were already out, but something in her gaze made me stay right in place, unable to look away from her.

"You're hungry." She said, stating the facts.

"We can't do this. I'll lose control." She seemed to look annoyed at my response.

"I'm calling the shots here, " She said. "If you're so hungry, then feed from me." She said tilting her neck, and brushed away part of her hair.

"Eat. You need it."

I still hesitated, and when she saw my hesitation, she pulled me down towards her, and she moved my face down towards my neck.

"I'm giving myself to you, I trust you, so please eat." I brushed my nose alongside her neck, inhaling her wonderful scent. She still smelled the same as always, that honey and sunshine still lingered on her. As fucking happy as I was at her offer, I wasn't going to bite her just yet. I pulled away from her neck, and kissed her, pulling away from her lips I began to kiss down her jaw line, all the way down to her neck, to where I was going to bite. I lingered there for a moment, and brushed my tongue on the area.

There was no hesitation in her, she was as calm as always, and before I bit I grazed my fangs along the area, before finally piercing the skin, and sinking my fangs in. Susannah moaned, she wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands trailing up to the back of my head, her fingers threading through my hair. She brought me down even more as I fed, and we ended up sliding down to the ground.

This was probably one of the best moments of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes dear Eric, enjoy that moment while you still can.<strong>

**The waltz was based off of the Waltz called 'kissing you' and it's on youtube somewhere and on my wordpress page as well. This chapter was inspired by that.**

**So, As you can all tell Selene has a no sense of danger kind of thing going on with her at times, and you can pretty much tell Sookie gets her personality from there. Mostly at least. I'm sure everyone is happy, including me that Eric had a happy moment this chapter!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I bring you all an update! I was planning on having this in yesterday but I got distracted as usual. There are two more stories that are getting updated this weekend, so be on the lookout for those**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you guys continue to leave your wonderful reviews, I really do love them**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

_"I can never get enough of you Aislin. You are the only one who is able to sate my thirst. Your blood is like the sweetest ambrosia that is given to the gods themselves."_

An image flashed into my mind, and I heard Eric's voice.

I honestly thought my mind was playing tricks on me, so I ignored whatever strange thing just flashed into my mind.

Eric pulled away from my neck, he ran his tongue over the area where he had bitten, and when he looked up at me, there were bits of blood on his lips, and his fangs were still out. When I looked at him, the intensity in his eyes drew me back in. I brought his face down towards mine, and I gently licked the blood off of his lips. The metallic taste of blood did not disgust, in fact, I enjoyed the taste of my blood on his lips. I kissed Eric again, blood and fangs and all.

Vampires usually needed sex after feeding, but somehow this thing between us right now wasn't anything sexual. In fact, our kisses were needy, we were desperate to feel the taste of each other's lips, like long lost lovers meeting each other again.

I only pulled away from him because I needed to breath. I pressed my forehead against his, and stared directly into those beautiful eyes of his that reminded me of a stormy sea.

But suddenly, my insecurities started to kick in.

"Eric, this thing between us…you're a vampire, and I'm a hunter." I said to him. "I know how your world works, and I know that you're not just any Vampire. I know that you'll leave me eventually because it's going to be expected of you."

He opened his mouth to protest but I backed away from him, and placed my finger on his lips in order to silence him.

"Eric, see reason. Look at us, we're locked in this room like a bunch of love stricken teenagers. Let's look at this realistically. You're a vampire of pure blood, you're expected to continue your blood line, I know how sacred children are to your kind, and I can't do that for you."

I didn't know where all of this had come from, but I'm pretty sure this doubt was buried deep down in my heart. No matter how I looked at it, this thing between Eric and I was going to hurt so much and now I wasn't so confident about this whole thing between us.

"Susannah, the world of vampires no longer cares for what I do, or what the rest of us do. The Authority has put a leash around us, keeping us watched as if we were animals. They fear us, yet they want to control us. But if we wanted we could overthrow them, they have no say in who I give my affection to, nor do they have a say in who I fall in love with."

Maybe I was being ridiculous, and I knew Eric could do whatever he wanted, but I couldn't help it, the doubt was still there.

"But what if I fall in love with you; and then you leave me Eric, what then? I am telling you right now that we can try this out, but eventually I will fall for you and I…"_ I don't want to lose you_ were the words that I stopped myself from saying out loud. I think that I was slowly falling for Eric.

"And, I've never given my trust to anyone else outside my family."

"Susannah, " Eric pressed a kiss to my forehead. "There's a saying that humans have—yesterday's the past, tomorrow's the future but today is a gift—that's why it's called the present. Susannah, don't dwell on what tomorrow may bring, live in the moment. I understand your fears, but for now let us enjoy each other and then we will worry when the time truly comes."

"But—" I was about to protest but Eric silenced me with another kiss. Not that I was complaining, I was very welcoming with the kiss. To my dismay, Eric pulled back and he stood up; he offered me a hand and pulled me off of the ground as well.

"You've wrinkled your dress, Pam won't be happy."

"Pam can suck it." I said sticking my tongue out.

"I'm sure she would be very willing to 'suck it'." He said with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. Of course I knew Pam would twist my words around if I told her that. Eric already did.

"Mind in the gutter." I said. "Of course she would, too bad maybe you won't," I childishly stuck my tongue back out at him.

"Perhaps I will, I can always issue a nice makers command, and Pam wouldn't even get close to you." I could hear the playfulness in his voice, but I could also understand the possessiveness those words came with. I should have been angry at him for saying that about Pam. I liked Pam, but I also understood that he was a vampire. My world and his were different in certain ways—maybe not so much. If my brother broke one of our codes there would be consequences. I may not like the consequences but I would have to deal with it. I was raised in this world, just like Eric was raised in his.

When I really thought about it, we weren't so different after all. Our worlds—are basically the same. The Hunters lived among the Supernatural world, and many of us came from certain bloodlines that were 'other'. No matter how diluted the blood was, many hunters were born with gifts. Some weren't, but regardless chose to enter this world. Our rights and wrongs were the same as the Supes. We understood blood offences because the blood was sacred to us as well. I suppose we were some strange kind of Supernatural creature when you looked at it. We were feared because, aside from the Council we were the next authority. Our own Elders held seat in the High Council of Supernaturals. Our main goal was simple though; we aimed to establish peace between the races including humans.

Looking back at Eric's comment I only rolled my eyes at him. "Highhanded bastard," I mumbled, and he laughed. "Always," He said proudly.

"And to answer that question of yours, you are my lover. I am yours, and you are mine."

His response had caught me off guard. Lovers, that pretty sounded romantic, and I wasn't really a romantic person. That word could sound weird to another, but hearing him call me that gave me a weird fluttery feeling in my stomach. I loved it, I loved the idea of being his 'lover'.

Before we left our little private room, both of us had to rearrange ourselves. Eric had fixed his hair, I had to go and touch up and reapply lipstick; and make sure that there was no blood on my dress. To my surprise there was none. Eric had been awfully clean.

Well, guess eating properly applies to vampires as well.

We walked out of the room, with my arm wrapped linked with his. After what had happened in that room earlier, and the altercation with Bill, I was pretty certain Eric was not letting me go any time soon. Vampires were possessive and territorial, and while I may not like this side of Eric I would have to deal with it. It's how it worked, it's how it's always worked.

Our moment of peace was completely shattered when a brunette female vampire appeared before us. The look of disdain she gave me did not go past me either. Her eyes were on me, examining every little thing about me.

"Freyda." I had never met her, but if it weren't for Eric calling out her name, I wouldn't have recognized her; and Eric's friendly personality was gone. He did a complete 180 degree turn, and right next to me stood the powerful vampire I knew he was. The one I knew, that others should definitely fear.

Freyda was another well known vampire. She wasn't so much pureblooded as Eric was, but her maker was. Being the child of someone powerful gave a vampire enough status in this world, not as much as their maker, but they were respected enough. The only thing that these progeny would never be able to do is become the next head of their clan or family. That power alone was given to the actual born children of these vampires. But the females were able to marry in to another clan, but it was all political.

I also knew; from my colleagues, that Freyda was a pretty crazy bitch, and many were just waiting for her to slip up so they could put a cap in her ass. Depending on how things go, I might just join that waiting list.

I considered giving Eric and Freyda some space. Their vampire business was not my own, but Eric wrapped his arm around me and kept me close to him. I swear I could have seen smoke come out of Freyda's head when Eric did that. I nearly snorted.

"Eric, what a fine pleasure to see you—and it's unheard of to bring your dinner along with you to a special event, it's in bad form, dearest."

"She is not dinner, she is my date."

Freyda began to laugh. "Oh come on now Eric, a pureblooded vampire on a date with a human? Simply unheard of!" She was getting on my nerves. After she had stopped laughing, she said "Oh, you're serious? A pet then?" Eric growled when she said that, and now I was officially signed up on that waiting list to be able to put Freyda out of her misery when the time came.

"No, you're misunderstanding, Freyda." I said. "I'm his date, Eric is my lover. I am not a pet and I will never be a pet." She got pretty pissed off.

"Eric control your pet." She hissed.

Eric pulled me towards him and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "She is not a pet Freyda, and you would do well to remember that."

That pissed off the crazy brunette even more. "By law, you know you are to marry someone of equal status as you, not some lowly human." She sneered. "How insulting that _she_ is the reason that you've been denying my marriage proposals."

"And you insult me by interrupting our date." Eric said, seemingly calm but for some reason I got the feeling that he was controlling himself from ripping her head off.

They both were controlling themselves. I had the feeling that Freyda wanted to rip my head off but she wouldn't do it because this entire place was being watched by Hunters, and the minute anything happened the Hunters would take action against both Eric and Freyda.

"And you insult every single vampire here by choosing a bloodbag over your own kind."

"Freyda, you would do best to watch your mouth." Eric growled.

"I speak only the truth and you know it. But no matter, sooner or later you will come to your senses."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I'm glad that the years have taught me so much control over myself, otherwise Freyda would have been dead and I would have been trapped in a coffin for god knows how many years.

The reason I had disappeared for a long time was because I was growing weary of this world, my world obviously. Before I had met Aislin I had no other purpose to live for other than my progeny. After I had created Pam, a century went by in the blink of an eye, but by then I was finding myself growing tired of this world. That is, until Selene had decided to set me up with her daughter. I had given up hope on restoring my family name, but Selene being the meddlesome woman that she was, came to me with an ultimatum, and I accepted so long as she promised to keep herself safe.

I've been declining marriage proposals for as long as I can remember, and Freyda was one of the more persistent ones that wouldn't leave me alone. She still won't stop in her pursuit to get me to agree to a marriage with her.

I heard Susannah breathe a sigh of relief once Freyda was gone.

"Crazy bitch." I heard her say, and I laughed lightly at her reaction.

She truly was a crazy bitch, as Susannah had said.

"I apologize for that and I promise you I have no intentions to marry her."

"You don't have to apologize for that, her head is like a bag full of cats, it's full of crazy." She smiled. "And Eric, I trust you. We already spoke about this, and I'm just going to enjoy my time with you and I'm not letting that lunatic ruin it for me."

"Thank you," I said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

I loved Susannah's optimism. But I wasn't going to allow Freyda to ruin my night. Even if this party was directed at the wealthy and powerful, I still refused to let others ruin my time with Susannah for me. She came here as my date, and I wasn't going to let Bill nor Freyda get to me.

Remembering my conversation with Susannah earlier, I also realized that I wasn't going to let some shitty council dictate my life, and whom I fell in love with. If I wanted to marry a human, then that would be my own problem, besides Susannah was more than worthy. She was my betrothed and the daughter of the Brigants.

It was I who should be unworthy of her, but here she was; choosing me again like she had years ago.

Her mind may no longer know me, but her heart body and soul did. If I couldn't get her memories back, then I would most certainly have her fall in love with me all over again, and there would be no one to take her from me then.

Tonight just proved to me that I needed to fight for her, I needed to keep her at my side. Having Freyda appear reminded me of the conversation Susannah and I had earlier. Her biggest fear was that I would leave her for another, not because I would want to; but because it would be out of duty and obligation to my family name and it would be forced upon me by the Authority.

If Freyda did go running her mouth at them, I would be expecting a summons to reprimand my behavior, and then they would begin their search for a bride. Freyda would be on the top of that list. I have no doubt in my mind that they would try and choose Freyda for me.

None of us liked the Authority. But to ease their fears of being dominated by more powerful beings we gave them power. They feared us, so they thought that controlling us was better. They liked keeping us like caged lions. We were beautiful to look at, they wanted to be us; they wanted to be powerful and deadly just like us, but because of that very same fear we were also shackled to their laws.

The current Aislin, or Susannah is from a family of powerful Hunters. The Hunters and the Authority would be very against this blossoming relationship of ours, and they would try to do everything in their power to keep us apart because of who we were. The supposed child of the Hale clan, and then there was me, the thousand year old pureblooded vampire.

But if we managed to get her memories back, she would be herself again; and therefore a Brigant. With her name and power restored there would be no one to deny her as mine, as the woman who will spend eternity with me; and if fate would allow it, perhaps the mother of my children as well.

"Eric," She said softly, snapping me out of my own thoughts.

"Yes, Susannah?"

"I think it's time I went home for the night. I think you exhausted me earlier." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, you're playing with fire." I whispered in her ear. "When I truly exhaust you, you will be completely immobile, and glistening with—" She covered my mouth.

"Alright that's enough fun for one night." There was a cute blush on her face, yet she played her embarrassment off with light laughter.

"Anyways," She ceased her laughter. "The clock has struck 12, that means the magic is over, and this Princess needs to go home."

"I assume Cinderella is your favorite princess?" That certainly did surprise her. "How did you know?" I shrugged and said. "Lucky guess, I suppose." Which in truth, this was Aislin's favorite fairytale.

"The only difference from Cinderella is that I had an awesome make out session with my prince charming tonight."

"Yes and the other difference is that Prince Charming is going to seduce Cinderella the next time they meet."

"We'll see who seduces who, cowboy."

Before she turned to leave, I growled and got a hold of her; giving her one last kiss of the night.

"All that aside, allow me to escort you," But before she could protest, I said "I don't trust Freyda, and Bill might come around again. For all we know they could be together, slim chance but a possibility, and you are undercover. We cannot risk that—I promised to protect you."

She took a deep breath, and she hesitated; but she nodded her head.

"Usually Cinderella runs away, but fuck the tradition." She laughed lightly, and I was relieved that she would allow me the honor of escorting her home.

I hoped our relationship would continue to blossom, I realized that even without her memories, she was still the same, and I didn't love her any less. I hoped that one day she would come to love me as she once did, once upon a time.

* * *

><p><strong>I know how everyone is anxious for Sookie to get her memories back, but all in good time my dears! I know, I feel really bad for Eric too, but there is much more that needs to happen before our beloved Sookie becomes whole again. And let me tell you, a lot of things will happen and as much as I would love to drop spoilers, I won't because that would ruin the fun in guessing, hehe.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey look an update! I was drowning, and still sort of drowning in college work. But hopefully by the end of this week there will be a few more updates. Thank you for reading, and I hope to read more reviews from everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback GPOV<strong>

"_So, do you two want to tell me why there's blue everywhere—why is there a sword in the nursery?" Selene placed a hand on her hip and gave both Aidan and I a questioning look._

"_For my son of course," Came my elder brother's reply. _

"_I assume blue is an appropriate color for my nephew, Selene." _

_Selene paced the room back and forth and then called for a maid to bring her some fresh bagged blood. She rubbed her forehead and sighed to herself._

"_Why are the two of you assuming I'm going to have a son?" Her question caught the two of us off guard. _

"_Well…" Aidan started, but found that he couldn't find an answer._

"_Because my eldest brother would love nothing more to have a son to teach how to wield a sword, and fight fearsome battles, it's what every male would love." _

"_Well." She said. "The males in this family need to stop assuming, and actually ask the woman carrying the child her opinion in matters such as these."_

_It seemed like she was on one of her moods again. Selene usually had a quick temper, but she never really let anyone know when she was angry, unless it was Aidan, my poor brother usually was the target of her mood swings. She was usually a kind and gentle woman. I often thought she was not meant for the vampire world but more often than not, she always proved me wrong when she revealed her true nature. _

_Her moods during her pregnancy usually went from angry to sad. But half the time she was throwing angry fits._

_She had snuck out the day before behind our backs and somehow evaded her guards; and went off on her own. Both Aidan and I were livid but she let us talk and then she unleashed her wrath on us and revealed that she had seen Eric and that she was within her right to see him. We let it slide this one time._

"_Aidan, how do you know that MY daughter is going to enjoy sword fighting?"_

"_How do you know it's a girl, my love?"_

_She pressed a chaste kiss to Aidan's lips and pulled away. _

"_I'm her mother. A mother knows best."_

_My brother smiled. "Then I suppose Godric and I shall begin to sharpen our weapons for any male that even dares to come near our daughter.—Besides," He said " We can always try for a son. We have an eternity to try." He leered at her._

_If only I would have known that my brother would never be able to even try eternity with Selene._

**GPOV**

After I had a conversation with Adele Hale, she had revealed to me that Selene had promised her daughter to Eric when she was still pregnant. I chuckled a little to myself, thinking how strange it was for that woman to actually listen to us after that one scare she gave us in which she snuck off to find Eric.

Apparently the bargain was that she would stay forever safe, so long as he promised to love and cherish her daughter for an eternity. Now that I thought about it, it was very typical of her. Selene most likely wanted to ensure that if anything happened to any of us, she wanted Eric to be happy and safe. She wanted him to have someone to love and to be loved in return. She also wanted the same for her unborn daughter.

Unfortunately fate can be cruel.

My brother was killed, and a few years later Selene chose to sacrifice herself in order to protect her daughter and Eric. It made me wonder if that sacrifice was truly enough. Eric was suffering all the same without his beloved Aislin by his side, and Aislin? She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. I've kept tabs on her, and she can't seem to stay away from Eric. Truth be told is that I fear for her.

Even as a human, Aislin was still a force to be reckoned with. She took after her mother after all; she was stubborn, proud, fierce, and strong. I feared for her because like her mother; that child could not stay out of danger. I was waiting for it, eventually she could not stay human for long. Selene had entrusted me with her life, and I felt that Aislin being fully whole was better for everyone. I also couldn't let Eric suffer. He has suffered enough.

Yet still, a part of me was still hesitant about bringing Aislin back. If I did release the spell, then I would be breaking my promise to Selene. Aislin would be thrusted into the dangerous world of vampires. Being a Hunter gave her a protection from Vampires and humans alike. She was respected by all supernatural creatures. Being a Hunter gave her such a privlege, and I'm afraid that once she went back to her old life then she would no longer have that privilege.

I was at a loss on how to handle this situation, I truly was.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I stared at the mirror, and I touched my neck, gently running my finger over where Eric had bit. The fang marks weren't there, Eric made sure that no mark would mar my skin. I of course didn't mind. I had a few small scars on my body from past jobs I had taken up. I wore those scars on my body like trophies. They were the trophies of all my hard work and accomplishments.

Internally, I wished he had left his fang marks on my neck. There was a part of me that wanted to be known as his, and that he had chosen me. Though, the kiss I had received the other night was just fine.

The party I had gone to as Eric's escort, or date was only a few days ago, but every time I closed my eyes, it's like I'm just there dancing away with Eric. The whole memory just gave me butterflies. It was the best feeling ever. I never knew that one man, or vampire could ever make me feel such a way. I smiled just thinking about him.

My family always made me smile, but they couldn't ever make me feel butterflies at the pit of my stomach, nor could they ever make feel the way Eric made me feel. Eric made me smile, and all I ever seemed to think about lately when I often spoke with him. The best part of it all was that both Gran and Jason didn't seem to mind that I was dating a Vampire, a pureblood no less! There was also a few group of hunters that approved my relationship with Eric and it was nice to know that they didn't mind. The only who hasn't been notified of my blossoming relationship with Eric was Godric. I was kind of afraid to tell him.

He was the person who had told me to be wary of Eric and to refuse his blood offer, because it would do more harm than good to my body. Gran had also told me that drinking vampire blood would be harmful to me, a bad case of allergies is what it would give me, she had said. I had never heard of that condition in a human. Believe it or not, I actually went out to do some research on my own. I had asked a few hunters about it, and they all told me that they had never heard of such a case in which a human would be allergic to vampire blood. They've only heard of V addicts, which was the same as any old drug addict.

I knew Gran was lying though. Allergies to vampire blood? That was the worst lie ever, and I knew it was a lie. Gran was trying to hide something from me. She approved of my relationship with Eric, but disapproved of me taking his blood.

I wish Gran and Godric understood the limits they have put on me. I let Eric take my blood, and now my greatest desire has been to taste his. The thought passed my mind when I was locked up in that room with him at the party. I really wanted to latch on and take his blood. For some reason that wasn't strange to me. I felt like it was okay for me to desire him to that extent. To want to take his blood felt just right, and I wasn't going to question why, because I knew my feelings for Eric ran that deep.

Was this love? Was I in love with Eric?

I think maybe, probably I am.

By Sunset, I was getting into my car to go to Fangtasia to meet Eric; as I was fastening my seatbelt I had a new notification on my phone.

Eric: _Prince Charming is on the search for Cinderella. I believe she left behind a glass slipper._

I laughed lightly and responded to him.

Sookie:_ I think I found Cinderella, I'll be sure to send her over to you. Prince Charming will be delighted I'm sure._

Eric Northman was no Prince Charming. But he definitely was something.

Eric: _Prince Charming awaits for her arrival. _

By the time I had left Hummingbird Lane, I had that fluttery feeling in my stomach again when I read his text message. My phone rang, and I turned my Bluetooth on and answered. As a hunter, wearing a headset was so much easier than lowering your guard when you had your cellphone to your ear. The blue tooth made us more alert to our surroundings. Besides, the roads of Bon Temp weren't always safe at night and it was better to be alert at night when one was driving these lonely roads; it also saved us trouble by being pulled over by the police officer to give us a ticket for 'careless driving' as they would say.

If that was careless driving, then I wonder what you would call Pam or Eric's driving.

"_I hope the spell doesn't wear off at midnight this time my little Cinderella." _I loved hearing his voice.

"My Fairy Godmother might be gracious enough to let me stay-a little longer." I smiled.

"_I'd hardly call you Cinderella though, you are more like a goddess. Athena, Artemis—no you are Freja, goddess of Love and beauty and war "_

"Freja, huh. I am pretty badass, aren't I?" I giggled.

My smile soon turned into a frown once my car decided to slow down to a complete stop. Not exactly what I had in mind for my date with Eric tonight. I sighed in frustration.

"_Something wrong, lover?"_

"My car. I had it tuned up just last week. Everything should be up to date." I said grumbling, and I was pretty sure Eric could hear me cursing and all that. Not my finest moment, but I was pissed. Tray Dawson, was my mechanic, and he was a damned good one at that, so my car shouldn't have any troubles, and my car is only a year old too. So what gives?

I popped the hood of the car, got a flashlight out of my trunk and tried to look under the hood for anything out of place. I may not be a mechanic, but hey a girl had to know some things.

" _I can find your location, I have had your blood remember? I can come to you."_

At this point it was better than just trying to figure out what was wrong with my car, but maybe all I needed was some oil? Who knows, Tray may have forgotten to do an oil change, not all men were perfect.

But the oil was in tact. That's all I knew about cars anyways, so I closed the hood of my car and then I sighed.

"You really don't have to Eric."

"_I want to."_

Even if I said no, he'd probably come anyways. So I relented.

"Okay, _Prince Charming_." I teased. "Your princess awaits."

Before I could continue any form of conversation with Eric, I felt something grab me from behind. I was really caught off guard, and I guess Eric must have felt my distress because he kept calling my name but I had tuned him out. I elbowed the person in the stomach, and he growled. I managed to slip away from him and then before I knew it, he punched me in the stomach. I stumbled back trying to regain my focus, but I couldn't even focus because my attacker went in again and gave me a good kick to the stomach once more, making me collapse to the ground. I yelled out in pain as tears threatened to form in my eyes but I tried to hold them back. I wouldn't give my attacker the pleasure of seeing me like this.

I laid on the ground, watching as my attacker approached me. I could barely make them out, and just as they got near me, I saw them being picked up and thrown off like a rag doll.

"Sookeh. I'm here now darling. Take some of my blood."

_Sookeh?_

What the hell, Eric never called me that. This wasn't Eric, nor was it Pam either. His voice was different and very creepy. I could barely make him out but I could hear him tear into his flesh, and I felt him trying to shove his wrist at me..

"Drink, Sookeh." He said trying to shove his bloody wrist into my mouth.

No, this wasn't right.

No! I couldn't drink his blood, no!

I needed help, I couldn't take his blood.

I weakly moved my head away, trying to close my mouth, trying to prevent him from getting his blood into my system.

"Sookeh, my blood will not turn you into a vampire. It will heal you. You need to be healed." I shook my head again. I wasn't stupid, I knew what vampire blood did.

"No." I said weaklly and I was finally able to make out who the vampire was. It was Bill Compton. I should have staked him, I should have staked him and I wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Seeing as I wouldn't relent, Bill got a good gulp of his own blood, and then he covered my mouth with his own, trying to force the blood down that way. When he saw that I wasn't swallowing it, he tried to cover my nose so I could forcefully swallow.

Fucking asshole!

I felt myself panic at this. I was weak and I hated being in this kind of situation.

Just in that moment, I felt Bill being ripped off of me.

"Did I not tell you, Compton? She is _mine!"_ I heard Eric's voice, and I was so glad for it. I began to spit out Bill's blood, trying not to get any down my throat.

"She needed help! She was attacked and she needed blood! Do you even care about Sookeh's well being? I was trying to save her!" I heard Bill say.

"Run, Bill. Run before I tear your throat out myself. I don't give a damn what the Queen says, I will gladly spend my time in a fucking coffin if that meant I got to tear your throat out right now." Eric said menacingly. It seemed like that had done the trick. Bill had disappeared once Eric threatened him.

Eric finally turned to me, kneeling down to the ground he gently caressed my face.

I was crying, not because I was scared, but because I was weak and in turn I felt anger. I hated being weak and unguarded. If I had taken more precautions, none of this would have ever happened.

I was more determined to get Bill what he deserved now.

I sighed, trying to reign in my emotions, I smiled at Eric, as he had gently picked me up from the ground, and carried me like a princess.

"My knight in shining armor." I jokingly said. "My Prince Charming."

"Always." Eric said to me while placing a kiss to my forehead.

"Anything for you, my princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there was that sweet moment, they always manage to make the best of their situations, don't they? On the other hand Bill is a douche and he will get what he deserves don't you worry. I plan on having fun with it too. Reason why Eric didn't do anything is pretty easy, Sookie has laid a claim to hunt down Bill and he's going to respect that. <strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I have been absent for a while, but I'm here now, and hopefully I'll be updating the other stories as well. Also, thanks for the nominations on the Newblood awards! That really made me happy, and I'm glad you guys like me as a writer and author. I hope I can continue to entertain you guys with my stories! You, the fans are an awesome bunch!**

* * *

><p><strong>GPOV<strong>

I stood before the glass coffin that contained Selene inside. I don't know what I was waiting for, I knew she would never open her eyes, and if she did by some miracle it would be years from now millenia even. My greatest wish was for her to open her eyes, one last time at least. Every few days I would come down here, and change the withered flowers and leave a fresh new one.

Today was no different.

"Still as beautiful as ever."

When I heard that voice I swiftly turned to face my new visitor, the former head of our line.

"M'lady." I kneeled before her in respect. She was not only the former family head, but she was a part of the super natural council. The supernatural world knew her as the Ancient Pythoness, the woman was known as an oracle; she had the power of sight and mind control, this was her special gift and it made her revered among the supernatural world. Though to me, she was just my great grandmother.

"Rise child, we are in the comfort of your home."

"Great grandmother." I said raising myself up. "If I had known you would come by for a visit, then I would have made preparations."

"I do not need them, I came here for a short visit, Godric." She said, her gaze landing on Selene. "I have not seen her since before the great reveal." She took her gaze off of Selene and then turned to me and she smiled.

"She tried to have children many times before, but she had miscarriages, many many times. Truly a sad thing for the females of our kind," My grandmother sighed. "Two thousand years later and she was finally able to conceive a child,"

"Aislin," I said.

"Yes, young Aislin."She sighed. "That's exactly why I'm here today. To talk to you about Aislin. Godric, you do realize that the spell Selene used wasn't going to last long, right?" No, that I did not know. I had assumed the spell was going to last, until I decided to remove it. Careless on my part, I should have done my research.

"If you don't lift that seal, then I'm afraid the worst will happen to that child. She needs to be awoken with vampire blood, and not just any type of blood. It must be ours, from our bloodline. Yours to be exact, if she awakens without our blood then the results will be disastrous."

That's all the confirmation I needed. It looked like my debate on whether to return Aislin to our side or not, had ended tonight. Thanks to Grandmother.

"You need to go to her as soon as possible, dearest grandchild. You need to lift the seal, otherwise I'm afraid that it won't bode well for her. "

"I was hoping you'd say no to that." I sighed. "I was planning on lifting the seal, but at the same time I felt like I was betraying them, they sacrificed so much, just so Aislin could live a happy life, away from all of this mess. She doesn't belong in our world."

"You wanted me to stop you."It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Selene wanted her child to live away from this mess, a normal human life."

"She did." She agreed. "But she also knew that her spell was temporary. They trusted that you would know what to do, Godric. It seems that they were right."

I didn't want to betray their trust either. Both my brother and Selene had trusted me with Aislin. Awakening my niece seemed like the right thing to do. No, I knew it was the right thing to do.

"I'll do it then, I will lift the seal."

"I'm glad you decided then. Which is good. I have other news for you." She paused. "When you unseal her memories there will be a time where you must take her away. She needs to readjust herself with this life—you must keep her away from Northman until the time is right. Trust me on this, and do not question me. You will understand soon."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and gave a very human like sigh. Eric was one of the reasons I was breaking that seal. I forgot that Grandmother never visits without reason. I should have known something was up.

"Eric will be angry with me. He has every right to see her, grandmother."

"And he will, when the time is right."

I sighed again. "You wont tell me what's really going on, will you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "You will also learn when the time is right."

Of course, she had to be vague like always. Her words didn't put me at ease, they made me even more worried.

* * *

><p>After my grandmother had left, all that I had left to do was arrange my trip to Shreveport. Eric and Pamela would not know I was arriving and neither would Susannah. I was going to tell Adele to let her know of my plans once I had gotten there of course. She was the only other person that knew about Aislin, besides Eric. My brother and his wife had trusted her with their daughter's human life, just as they had trusted me.<p>

I only hope that Eric would come to understand everything that was going to happen.

Which I had a doubt that he would, I know that he had the urge to kill me, but the only reason that he held back is because he considered me his family. If we weren't family to Eric I'm pretty sure we would have been killed by now. I know I told Eric to stay away from Susannah, but he won't listen to me. I know that he's trying to find ways to bring her back, I had gotten a call from Octavia not too long ago regarding that spell taking hold of Aislin, and I knew it was Eric's doing.

I also knew that he was Susannah's date to that gala they went to. I was invited but I chose not to attend. I have not attended any galas in at least two centuries. I detested them.

Now that I was bringing Aislin back, I would have to host one myself to reintroduce her back to our society. That wasn't the difficult part though. The council would know of her, and that's what I dreaded most.

Maybe it was too soon to think about that.

I needed to find a place for us for the time being.

Ireland seemed like a good place. It was where she was born, our ancestral home. The estate was large and secluded, and away from civilization, which would be a perfect way to hide Aislin until it was time for her to reveal herself. She needed to learn how to be a vampire again and this was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"_Aislin, I'm so sorry my little one, but I promise that when you wake up, everything is going to be okay again."_

A dream, like the vision I had the night I gave Eric my blood. I didn't know what it meant then, and now I was more confused then ever. I was even more confused when I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in my bedroom, or my own home.

The last thing I remember is Eric coming to my rescue when Beehl was trying to make me drink his blood. I cringed in disgust at the memory. His blood tasted so metallic, worse than human blood. I heard vampire blood was supposed to taste like heaven but Bill Compton's blood wasn't tasty or heaven it was worse than hell itself.

I was going to make a call to my client. I needed permission to put a cap on his ass because, how dare he try and force blood down my throat!

"It seems the princess woke up without a kiss from the prince." I looked up to see Eric standing in the doorway.

"Then I'll go back to sleep so Prince Charming can wake me up with true love's kiss." I teased back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"I feel like the energizer bunny, to be quite honest. I feel great. " Then I frowned realizing that maybe even a tiny smidge of Bill's blood could have been a factor into making me heal so fast.

"I had Doctor Ludwig take a look at you. No matter how hard you tried to resist drinking Bill's blood, just a tiny bit could have made it into your system, so just in case, I gave you a tiny bit of mine. It had to be done. I'm sorry, but I realized you would prefer my blood over Bill's."

I was totally against taking any kind of blood. Somehow, I felt better knowing Eric's blood was running through my system. It would hopefully override Bill's. I also remembered that I wasn't supposed to take Eric's blood, but oops. Better him than Bill.

"Highanded bastard." I teased again, and he grinned at me. But then his face was serious again.

"Are you sure you will be alright? Do you need me to call your grandmother to tell her what happened?" I shook my head. "No, Gran knows that he's my target. While she will be really worried about me, she'll make me train extra hard to boost my senses, so something like that won't ever happen again. If my brother Jason doesn't marry, I'll be the next family head, the matriarch of the family. I have to be strong. What happened yesterday was a moment of weakness and it's shown me that I've been slacking lately. It won't happen again."

It definitely wouldn't happen again. I realized that I've let my guard down too much in the last few days, and that's really frowned upon on a hunter like myself.

"You haven't been slacking, remember you are human. Don't push yourself so hard, lover."

"I wish I was a vampire like you. Mortality sucks ass." A sad look crossed Eric's face when I said that, and I didn't understand why he would be sad. Was it because I was human? I knew my relationship with him would never last. He was eternal and I wasn't. He needed a woman that would continue his blood line and I wasn't that woman. I would never be that woman.

For a brief moment though, I found myself wishing to be that one woman. I wanted to be the woman that would someday give him a child. I know he was the last remaining member of his bloodline, and I wanted to help him rebuild his family name. The idea of having a family with Eric, made me realize that Eric was the one for me, yet it could never be between us.

I wasn't going to say anything. I needed just one to live in this fantasy world because I was never going to feel this way about another , the way I felt for Eric.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, obviously sensing my mood since he had my blood once.

I shook my head. "Nothing, just pissed off at myself." Not a complete lie,

I would only do it if it was Eric the one to offer me the choice. No one else but him, not even Godric.

But I also didn't want to dwell on those thoughts. I know that if an offer of marriage came to him, he would take it. He would need to take it. Duty first, is what I was taught growing up. One must always hold their duties to their family first, before anything else. The rules applied to pureblooded creatures like Eric, and any supernatural of a high status.

As for me? I was supposed to marry into a well-known hunter's clan, and Jason was supposed to marry another hunter.

This really sucked for me. I knew that in the future, Eric was going to have to leave me, or vice versa. My heart was going to break, but I didn't want to stop anything that was going on between us. I wanted to live in the moment.

"Sussanah, You couldn't have known that your car was going to suddenly stop working in the middle of the road. You realize that it's no coincidence that it just so happened to break down, and that someone would attack you—and then Bill suddenly appearing like your knight in shining armor? " He growled out the last part. Guess he was just as pissed as I was. Ah, but that growl did turn me on, and I pulled him down for a kiss. When I pulled away I grinned.

"Prince charming trumps knight in shining armor any time."

And that kiss also erased any Bill germs I had left on my mouth. It was still gross that his lips were on mine trying to feed me blood. Call me childish for that way of thinking, but Bill? Yuck. I hope that the next time he tried to force blood on me, I would be able to stake his stupid ass.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. More Godric and Sookie.<strong>

**Eric's POV will be in the next chapter. I've been wondering what his thoughts have been and what he's been up to so far. Don't forget to hit that review button!**


End file.
